All Mine
by Jay'sWings
Summary: When all of the Brotherhood has agreed to help Slade turn Robin into his apprentice, can Robin avoid the inevitable much longer?  Set after the defeat of the Brotherhood but those guys have thawed out and they're back with a vengeance to turn Robin!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of this. The Teen Titans are not my idea and are the property of their rightful owners.

Ch.1-Mine

Slade hated events like this, which was why he never went to them…most of the time.

As many other villains walked by into the main hall, Slade looked over to the doorway where they were headed.

*Guess I better get on with it* he thought to himself and he left his place on the wall and started to walk with them.

As everyone took their seats, Slade made his way to the back of the room. He really wasn't enjoying this, but Mad Mod has asked, practically begged, for him to attend this stupid get-together of all that remained of the Brotherhood. Although, there were actually quite a lot of villains, considering how badly they got beaten by the Teen Titans. At least a hundred villains occupied the room.

A hiss unconsciously escaped Slade as he thought of _them_. The Teen Titans were the most annoying group of gifted brats that he had ever laid his eyes on. None of those brats really knew how to fight. Well…except one.

Another, louder, hiss came from Slade as he thought of that night.

"_Don't. I'll do whatever you say." Slade could hear the sincerity in Robin's voice. He meant it. Robin was almost at his breaking point. All he needed now was one more push._

"_Good boy. And from now on, I'd like you to call me master." Slade could almost feel the surrender radiating from Robin. He was silently rejoicing in that feeling, until it was replaced by a star bolt. _

"_Leave, him, alone!"_

And from that point on it had all gone downhill. Robin betrayed Slade even after the man had offered him everything. Yet, Slade didn't blame Robin. He blamed those wretched, annoying, awful Titans that filled Robin's mind with the shallow happiness of being a hero. They ruined _everything_. Now Robin could never be his. Not when all of the Titans around the world looked to him as the leader and the sole creator of the Teen Titans.

"I'd like to thank everyone who arrived tonight for this little get-togethah!" Mad Mod's annoying British accent rang through the hall as he walked onto the stage. "Good to see you Mothah!" he winked at Mother-May-Eye. "Glad you could make it High Fiveh!" he waved at those five pests. *Okay, so maybe I was wrong, there is a group of kids worse than the Titans* Slade thought to himself as the High Five stood up.

"And I would like to thank-"Mad Mod turned to recognize Slade but the man just narrowed his only eye signaling to Mad Mod that it was time to get on with it.

"Right," Mad Mod said, gaining his composure after a moment of hesitation. He walked into the middle of the stage and pressed his cane, causing the circle around where his feet were standing to begin to rise off the floor.

"My evil companions," Mad Mod's voice began to grow as he rose on his pedestal above everyone. "We ah in hard times, hard times in deed."

There was a small consensual murmuring that followed, but Mad Mod's voice rang above it.

"And do you know _why_ we ah in such hard times?" the Brit bellowed. A loud cry came from the audience below that echoed throughout the Main Hall.

"The Teen Titans!" their outburst held nothing but hatred.

"Yes, my duckies, those little brats we call the Teen Titans," Mad Mod's voice contorted with disgust on the last words.

*No kidding* Slade thought to himself. If this was why he was here, to listen to Mad Mod complain about the Teen Titans, then he was going to leave.

"And do you know why those Teen Titans were able to defeat us? Do you know why they ah so powerful?" Mad Mod was rising on his pedestal still, his voice gathering strength. This time there was no response from the audience, just fervent anticipation.

"Because of…HIM!" Mad Mod's pedestal suddenly swung out of the middle of the floor so that everyone could see the image that exploded from the back of the stage. The image of the hero of the Teen Titans. The image of what should have been Slade's and never would be. The image of Robin.

A great hiss came from Slade as he pounded the wall beside him. Then the shouts erupted. All different forms of hatred and disgust were shown. It was a picture of when Robin was fighting Slade bots while protecting a young girl who clutched onto him. That little act alone had gained Robin major publicity for a month, and everyone in the villain world remembered it.

"Ah ah ah, don't get too fretted my duckies," Mad Mod was smiling from his pedestal which was now over to the left of the stage. "I have a plan, a plan to-"

"Don't you dare," Slade bellowed from the back of the room. _No one_ was going to hurt Robin. Even if he had to kill them all himself, no one was going to lay a _hand_ on the boy. Not when Robin had so much potential, and then there was still the possibility that one day Robin would realize his need for a master. "You cannot and will not kill Robin."

"Who said anything about killing him?" Mad Mod smiled maliciously.

"Then what are we going to do with him barf-brain?" Gizmo shouted. Many "yeahs" and "what are we going to dos" followed.

"We ah going to turn him from this," Mad Mod gestured at the screen behind him, "into this." Then the picture changed, and if Slade could truly feel shock anymore he would have felt it, for there was Robin running with a gadget of some sort, in his own apprentice uniform.

While there were many oohs and ahs from the audience and admiration of the idea, Slade was on the brink. Just who did these villains think they were? Did they honestly believe they, in all of their corrupted glory, would be able to turn Robin?

"And how do you exactly plan on turning Robin?" Slade asked icily.

"Well, that's for you to figyah out," Mad Mod replied, and before Slade could respond, he continued. "Look here Slade, we know you tried to make Robin your apprentice once before and it didn't work out quite so well. Well now we could be here to help you, and while you have many resources, we all can help you in turning the boy. We have several other resources as well as agents already in place, disguised as Teen Titans."

Slade grew silent. Were these villains really that prepared to help him? He looked around, expecting Control Freak to object or Gizmo to make another snide comment, but no one did. Maybe everyone else wanted Robin on the side of evil just as much as he did. In fact, as everyone began to think about the idea, they started nodding in agreement.

*Well that's just fine but if he _is_ turned his loyalty will remain to _me_* Slade thought to himself, and then he began to think further. Maybe there was one last chance. If all these idiots got their heads together and listened to him, then perhaps Slade would finally get the apprentice he always wanted. And a plan was already formulating in his mind on just how to go about this.

"Alright," Slade responded. "Get one of your agents over here now."

"Yes!" Mad Mod exclaimed, then raising his cane in the air, "Robin will soon be ours!"

*No,* Slade thought to himself as an evil grin spread beneath his mask. *Robin will soon be _mine._*

Let me know what you guys think! Constructive criticism please! Btw I'm new to this so if for some reason you can't review I'll try to fix it!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this! The Teen Titans are not my idea and are the property of their rightful owners.

Ch. 2-More Probes

Robin hated events like this, which was why he never went to them…most of the time. But Starfire had been on the verge of tears when he at first refused to go, so of course he had to change his mind.

As he watched many other heroes pass his dressing room and walk by into the main hall, he tugged at his collar again. He hated wearing this fancy tuxedo, but everyone was dressing up and he _was_ the guest of honor.

*Oh well, just do this and they'll give you more alone time* Robin thought to himself. Although every villain had been defeated when his team and the other Teen Titans defeated the Brotherhood, there was still the chance that they were out there, and Robin didn't like the fact that all the Teen Titans were coming leaving the world defenseless. Mumbo could be planning on robbing a bank. A new Brotherhood might be forming this very minute. And then of course there was Sla-

"Robin, you're on in like, five minutes!" Beast Boy suddenly popped through the door.

"Great," Robin mumbled, gathering himself.

"Come on, come on!" Beast Boy grabbed the Boy Wonder's arm and the duo made their way to the stage, Robin tugging at his collar the whole way.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Besides the humiliating speech he gave and the outrageous attempt everyone made to applaud, Robin didn't think that the assembly was that bad. All of the Teen Titans were there, and they were wearing the fanciest clothes Robin had ever seen. Cyborg was in a nice black tux. Beast Boy didn't look eleven years old like he normally did. Even Raven had put on a beautiful royal blue dress that made her look stunning. And Starfire…wow, Starfire had just gone all the way putting this whole event together. Everything was perfect, including her. She wore a sparkling green dress that matched her eyes and made her look even more beautiful…if that was possible.

Now Robin was going around to different tables congratulating everyone on their hard work and their determination in defeating the Brotherhood. He tried to make each congratulation special in some way, but there were so many tables it was getting very hard to think of new things to say. All he wanted to do was rest…or fight. This assembly was really stressful, and Robin wished he could blow off some steam by bringing down Plasmus with his team or defeating Dr. Light one last time.

A poke on Robin's shoulder shook him from his thoughts, and he turned around to find Jinx holding a cupcake out to him.

"Here," she thrust the cupcake closer, "take it."

"Oh, sorry Jinx but I've already eaten," Robin said sheepishly.

"Look Robin, I'm trying to get used to this whole superhero thing," Jinx rolled her eyes. "_Giving_, not _stealing_, so please eat the cupcake!"

Robin gingerly took the cupcake and ate it. He had never known Jinx to be pushy, but she was trying to be a hero, the least he could do was humor her.

"Thanks Jinx," Robin smiled, his teeth full of cupcake.

"See you later Robin," Jinx said goodbye and then left the Boy Wonder. When no one was looking, she hurried into a nearby restroom and activated her communicator. Making sure no one was in there, she spoke.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Slade! Slade are you there? Come on Slade, hurry up!" Jinx's annoyed voice rang through on speakers set up across the whole room where Slade was sitting, surrounded by multiple villains.

"I heard you Jinx, did you do your job?" Slade asked.

"Of course I did!" a screech came from the other end.

"Alright," Slade replied tersely. When he and Robin ruled the world together, no one was going to talk to him like _that_. They were going to respect Robin, and for once, Robin would respect Slade. He would _appreciate_ all that Slade did for him. But for now, Slade needed to be patient, he had to wait for just the right moment to crush all of the good in Robin.

Turning to Mad Mod, Slade spoke, "Are the probes ready?" he asked.

"Why yes, they _ah_ ready!" Mad Mod grinned crazily.

"Activate them," Slade turned to Control Freak. Of all the villains, Control Freak had probably been the most useful to Slade. The idiot's massive gaming den was the perfect place to set up a hideout and all of the electronic displays easily showed the whole city along with other screens that showed different emotion levels of each of the titans.

"Yes sir!" Control Freak pushed a few buttons and the probes Robin ingested through the decoy cupcake began to spread throughout his body, with the majority heading up to his brain.

*Perfect* Slade smiled under his mask. Now he could control Robin's emotions thanks to these undetectable probes, and with the boy wonder's feelings at his command, Slade just couldn't lose. He would make sure of that.

"What is your order, Slade sir?" Control Freak asked.

"Let's make Robin feel…a bit bored," Slade smirked under his mask. The cameras placed discreetly around the Main Hall showed that Robin was already bored even though he tried to hide it as he congratulated his teammates.

*No surprise* Slade thought. *I'd be bored too. Who wants to stand around and talk _all_ day?*

With this little push from the probes, Robin would be pushed over the edge, and would want nothing more to leave the party and get some fresh air…and maybe let off some steam by fighting a villain or two. Slade had a few lined up and ready to go…all part of the plan.

*Now, Robin* Slade chuckled very lightly as he turned a knob which doubled Robin's feeling of boredom, *let's add some excitement to your day, shall we.*

Tell me what you think! To all who reviewed last time thanks so much!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this! The Teen Titans are not my idea and belong to their rightful owners.

Ch. 3-Unwanted Return

Robin couldn't help but smile as he felt the cool breeze fly through his spiky hair. There was simply nothing like running; running and jumping and flying across rooftops, especially at night. His usually serious face was, for once, filled with glee as he flipped and dived off the tops of Jump's highest skyscrapers.

And yet, though he felt all of this joy, Robin did also feel a bit guilty. He _had_ promised himself that he wouldn't leave the banquet until it was finished. But he could only talk to people for so long. He wasn't a kid of many words; rather he preferred to lead by his actions. He had just become so overwhelmingly bored there so quickly, that he needed a chance to (hypothetically speaking) spread his wings.

Suddenly a beam of light appeared out of nowhere and knocked Robin off the building he had just landed on. As quickly as he could, Robin grabbed onto a nearby flagpole and flung himself back onto the roof. There, waiting for him, was Dr. Light himself.

"Dr. Light?" Robin asked incredulously. *No, this isn't possible,* Robin thought to himself. *We froze them. We defeated them!*

"Hello Robin," the crazy man grinned and shot another beam of light from his hand, almost catching Robin off guard. Before the beam could hit Robin though, the boy wonder had already flipped over it and landed a foot away from Dr. Light.

"How did you escape?" Robin demanded.

"You're the detective, you figure it out," Dr. Light teased and then suddenly released a beam that was so bright Robin had to close his eyes as he dodged it. When he opened his eyes again, Dr. Light was gone.

Pulling out his communicator, Robin was about to call his team when a huge mass collided with him, causing him to skid across the rooftop and drop the communicator. Hoisting himself up, Robin came face to face with the High Five. In front was the little brat Gizmo, who happened to be holding Robin's communicator.

"Hope you don't need this, barf-brain," Gizmo taunted and then gave it to Mammoth. Before Robin could say anything, his communicator was in pieces, crushed by the brute's hand.

"How did you even thaw out?" Robin winced when he spoke. Mammoth had hit him harder than he thought.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Gizmo smiled evilly and then pulled out a weird looking device, receiving confused looks from the rest of his team.

"Where'd you get that?" See-More piped up, looking worriedly at Gizmo.

"Mind your own business!" Gizmo spat. "I'm going to finish Bird-Boy here once and for all!" he exclaimed as he hoisted the gun of some sort and pointed it right at Robin.

"Goodbye Ro-" Gizmo was suddenly swept aside by a huge shadow that emerged from the night in the blink of an eye. After silently rejoicing inside, Robin turned to see who his savior was, but then instantly wished he hadn't. There stood Slade, very much alive.

"Slade," Robin hissed, but the madman wasn't facing him. Rather, he was turned away from him. *I should probably attack him now,* Robin began to get into a fighting stance, but he was stopped by a sudden feeling of guilt. *He did just save me,* Robin thought. *I can at least let him waste his energy on the High Five before I fight him.*

"I hope you brats realize the consequences of your actions!" Slade's sinister threat pulled Robin out of his thoughts. "Because make no mistake, _no one_ steals from _me_!"

*Wait, Gizmo _stole_ from _Slade_! Kid's got balls, I'll give him that,* thought Robin. *He's going to get beaten to a pulp, but to be honest, he had it coming.*

"High Five, attack!" Gizmo shouted. At once the four villains behind him rushed Slade. Billy Numerous surrounded him on all sides. Kid Wicked began to disappear and reappear like crazy. Mammoth started to charge, and See-More was shooting multiple lasers. For a moment, Robin thought that they might at least hurt Slade, and the boy wonder started to make his way over to the fight. Although he really didn't want to help Slade, he had fought alongside him once before and it had been an exhilarating experience. Plus, Robin did believe in fighting fair…most of the time.

No sooner had Robin taken a step did Slade flip over Mammoth, grab the brute's arm, and swing him into Kid Wicked. As Robin watched the two skid across the roof, he caught Gizmo trying to escape with the gun out of the corner of his eye. Without thinking, Robin took off after the kid. Stealing was stealing, no matter who you stole from. Even if it _was_ from an insane psychopath.

Racing across the rooftops once more, Robin followed Gizmo through Jump City. Although the little weirdo had his jet pack, Robin had his own advantages. His vision had finally adjusted to the night completely, and he could see every trail of smoke Gizmo left, and every ledge (however small) that he could use as a foot hold.

Gizmo started to fly vertical, which meant that he would soon be out of Robin's line of sight. Quickly snatching a bird-a-rang from his belt, Robin threw the weapon directly into one of Gizmo's metal wings causing the brat to come crashing down. But before Robin could arrest him, the kid already had the weapon he stole from Slade back in his hand and was pointing it at Robin.

"Say goodbye!" Gizmo shouted. But just as he went to pull the trigger, a big, gloved hand came and grabbed the kid by his onesie.

"Hey! Let me go!" Gizmo wailed as Slade hoisted him to eye level.

"You're going to pay you insolent weakling!" Slade went to grab the weapon from Gizmo's hand, but Gizmo, in a last act of defiance, pulled the trigger. Instantly a large beam escaped the gun, obliterating the ground under Robin's feet and causing a large chunk of cement to knock into the boy's head. As the building gave way and Robin began to lose all feeling, he thought he felt something grab onto his cape, but blackness took hold of him before he could be sure.

Once again, read and review! Sorry this chapter didn't have more Slade and Robin, but it has set the stage for the next chapter which is going to be good!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. The Teen Titans are _not_ my idea and belong to their rightful owners. Again, I own none of this.

Ch. 4-My Way

Slade smiled to himself. He had been doing that a lot lately; letting his limited happiness get the better of him. Yet that was alright…he had a reason to celebrate. There was Robin, lying only two feet away from him, slowly emerging from unconsciousness. Soon the boy would be his. Oh, how Slade would rejoice the day that Robin would bow before him and the forces of evil. And it would all start with the boy waking up. It wouldn't be long now; Robin's stubbornness even while he was on the brink would show and he would wake up any minute.

As if on cue, the boy started to cough and he started to wake up. Slade turned around as the boy opened his eyes, and even though they covered by his thick mask, Slade could still sense the tiny moment of innocence and confusion of the boy as he just opened his eyes. *He looks so vulnerable.*

TTTTTTTTTTTTT

(Robin's POV)

As I opened my eyes, a dim light filled my vision. Then, as they began to focus, they honed in on the alarming figure before me. As I tried to go into a fighting position to defend myself, I realized I was tied to a chair.

"Slade," I cringed as my voice cracked, but I still stayed completely focused on the man.

"Robin," the madman responded. Then a little bit of hostility left his voice and he spoke again, "Are you okay?"

*Am I okay? Am I OKAY? Sure, besides being tied to a chair stuck underground with my worst _nightmare_, I'm doing fabulous!* I thought sarcastically. But maybe Slade _did_ just want to know if I was okay. A building _did_ just collapse on me.

"I'm fine," I hissed.

"Good," Slade continued, "Because I need you to do me a little favor. You see, when I saved you from being destroyed by that building, that little brat Gizmo escaped with _my_ technology. So I need you to go and collect it for me."

"Are you insane?" I snarled. "Why would I help you? I hate you!"

"Perhaps you didn't hear me. I just _saved_ you from being _buried_ under rubble, and then I brought you here into my _headquarters_ and _healed_ you," Slade argued. "Like it or not Robin you owe me your life and _heroes_ often repay that debt no matter who it is to."

"Why can't you get it?" I snapped. "You'd probably do a better job than me anyway."

"Because I'm asking _you_, Robin. A debt's a debt. Are you going to help me or not?" Slade countered.

"I'm not helping you," I hissed.

"Fine," Slade shrugged his shoulders and suddenly started walking towards me. My heart rate quickened and a feeling of fear began to rise up in chest, but I held it back. When Slade was right in front of me, he reached out his hand and…began untying my bonds?

*Is he seriously letting me go?* I thought as Slade untied both my ankles and cut the big chord that strapped my chest to the chair. After undoing one of my wrists, Slade stopped.

"Now listen, Robin," Slade ordered, "because I don't like repeating myself. I'm going to cut this last bond of yours and you'll be totally free. When I do so, you have two options. You can either be the good guy that you claim you are and help me or you can walk away without repaying the good act done to you. The exit is through that door, down the hall to the left, and then a right at the third intersection and through the door at the end of the hall. Your choice."

And before I could even blink an eye, a knife came swiftly out of Slade's pocket and sliced the rope that tied my right wrist to the chair. My whole being was screaming _RUN! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE! WHO CARES ABOUT SOME STUPID DEBT JUST RUN!_

And yet, as I slowly rose from my chair, I couldn't get myself to walk out that door. Because something Slade said was gluing my feet to the ground.

_You can either be the good guy that you claim you are and help me or you can walk away without repaying the good act done to you. _

And that's when I realized why Slade had released me. Even if I did escape, he still would win today. If I turned my back and left, I _wouldn't_ be the good guy. Because once I had sworn that I would always repay the acts of kindness done to me, and if I ran away now, I would be running away from who I was, which was _exactly_ what Slade wanted me to do. So I turned to face the madman and spoke through my teeth,

"Where's Gizmo?"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

(Robin's POV)

I hated Slade. More than anything else in this world, I hated that man with an undying _passion._ Leave it to Slade to come up with a trap where to be the good guy I had to be the bad guy and return a weapon (which Slade probably stole to begin with) to a psycho.

Still, the peaceful night air was exhilarating. Even as I jumped from building to building, getting ready to steal in my all black jumpsuit, (Slade had insisted that I change because my uniform was in shreds) I felt strangely at home. Darkness had always been a place of protection for me; a place where I could keep my sometimes dangerous secrets away from everything, everyone.

"Robin, you're coming up on your destination soon," Slade's voice rang through my ear, causing me to jump a little. The last time Slade could talk to me like this was-

*No, don't think about it! Just stay focused!* I thought to myself. I couldn't think about that time again. And still, as I got closer and closer to my target, my mind ignored me and the memories began to rush back.

_You won't admit it, but at some level, you enjoyed stealing for me._

*No, not now! Alright, deep breaths Robin, you can do this! You are _not_ going to have a panic attack!*

_It was a __**thrill**__, wasn't it? _

*Deep breaths, focus on the rooftops you've passed. There's one, and now here comes another.*

_You're going to keep stealing Robin._

Another rooftop passed. Another breath taken.

_And you're going to keep getting that thrill._

Rooftop. Breath. Rooftop. Breath.

Suddenly my destination loomed out in the distance. My heart rate began to slow down as I skidded to a stop. New memories flooded my mind.

_Leave. Him. Alone!_

_We know, and we don't care._

_We're your friends Robin, we are not leaving without you._

A smile formed on my face as my memories with Slade faded away. *It was just in the moment*, I decided to myself. *Just grab the gun, give it to Slade, and then you'll be done with this forever. Actually, after you grab the gun, why not just return to the authorities? Who cares about a stupid debt anyway? Slade owes you his life from when you helped him with Trigon.*

My smile grew bigger. Yes, that was what I would do. I would steal the gun from these criminals and return it to its rightful owners. Slade could just go suck it, I wasn't about to hand him stolen technology on a silver platter.

As I got ready to jump onto the building, I noticed something happening on the street below. When I looked down, the bright gleam of the gun caught my eye. It was in a protective case, but even that couldn't hide it. I watched as it was loaded onto a nearby truck. Sudden determination raced through my veins as I watched them close up the truck.

*The High Five must have known Slade would come after it,* I thought. *Well, they won't be suspecting me. All I have to do now is slip in, grab the gun (maybe change afterwards so I didn't look so suspicious), and then return it. I still had a lot of explaining to do to the Titans, but that could wait. It was me and those criminals driving the truck now, and the gun was _mine._

"Robin, I just found out-

"Be quiet Slade!" I snapped. Nothing was breaking my concentration now. Before I could even register my movements, I had already flipped off the rooftop, flung myself using another flag pole, and had landed on the roof of the truck. It hadn't gained speed yet so I managed to stand up. My landing must not have been quiet though, because I could feel vibrations in the truck walls.

*Well at least they aren't clueless,* I thought as I headed to the back of the truck and swung the loading door open. There stood about ten guards, whose surprise quickly left as they took out their guns to fire. But before one of them could get a shot out, my bo staff was out and had clipped the guns out of their hands.

There was an exhilarating feeling in the pit of my stomach, and I realized that was the thrill.

*You see Slade,* I smiled as I took down each of the guards with ease, *I don't need to be stealing in order to feel the thrill.*

"Robin!" Slade yelled.

"I'm almost done!" I hissed. A guard came after me but I made an uppercut to his jaw which knocked him right out. Another tried to tackle me but he met the end of my bo staff. I turned around to attack but realized all the guards were on the ground.

*Yet not a single killed,* I thought to myself. *Although they'll definitely have bruises. Still, these criminals will be back sooner than later.* Then I focused my attention of the case placed in a corner of the van. After a few quick slices with a knife Slade gave me just for the case, the case was gone and I came face to face with my prize. Slowly picking it up, I had just lifted it off its mount when a timer went off on the mount.

"Slade, why is there a timer?" I asked. The red numbers showed twenty minutes left until…something.

"Oh, and did I forget to mention that you need to return the gun to me and my power source in twenty minutes otherwise the fragile particles in it will explode causing an explosion that could wipe out half of Jump?" the amused voice on the other end made me want to crush the gun in my hands.

Of course.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The way back to Slade's was not fun to stay the least. When I finally got there, I placed the gun into the psycho's hands.

"You tricked me!" I hissed.

"I believe I asked you to retrieve the gun and bring it _back _to me," Slade pointed out. "The only thing I didn't tell you was that there would be a time limit, so to speak.*

Bristling with anger, I turned and stalked out the door.

"Oh and Robin?" Slade called, but I had already sprinted out, tears beginning to sting my eyes.

TTTTTTTTTTTTT

When I finally returned to Titans Tower, it was almost dawn.

*Great,* I thought. *I've been gone for a whole night with no explanation.* Walking through the doors, I expected to see my team waiting for me with glares on their faces, but when I went in they weren't waiting for me. They weren't even near the doors. When I finally found them, they were all sitting in the main room, watching the news.

"Guys, I know you're mad but I can explain," I started but Starfire interrupted.

"Please friend, come and watch with us," Starfire asked. "We will do the yelling and arguing later."

"There's been a robbery," Raven explained.

"Who committed it?" I asked. They were showing scenes of a deserted alleyway, and it felt like I knew that alley. Maybe we had fought in it before.

"They do not know," Starfire said. "It was a couple hours ago, during night, and there were no cameras."

*A couple hours ago? If I didn't have pay off that stupid debt I could've stopped it!* I thought, outraged.

"What was taken?" I asked.

"Shhh! That's what we're trying to find out!" Beast Boy hissed.

Turning my attention towards the news, the sudden image of an all too familiar gun came into my view, accompanied by a voice over of one of the victims of the robbery.

"We had just gotten it back from another group of criminals," the man spoke, "when we were suddenly attacked. He made off with the gun. It's in the hands of a criminal!" The interviewer went on to ask questions, but I couldn't hear anything. The only words I could see seared themselves across my mind leaving a scar that read,

_And sooner or later, you will see things my way._

Wow, that was a long one! Sorry it took me a couple days to edit but I was trying to get it just right. Let me know what you think! I think this is my best chapter so far!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this! The Teen Titans are not my idea and belong to their rightful owners.

Ch. 5-One Thing

Slade stood on a platform high above the other villains. "We have successfully completed stage one of turning Robin into one of us."

"How long is this going to take?" See-More shouted.

"Yes dearie, when will Robin bow to evil?" Mother May-Eye asked.

"Rargh RARGH!" Cinderblock yelled.

"My fellow criminals, surely you did not think one act of crime would turn Robin to us, now did you?" Slade replied. "He has had the principles of morality and the glory of righteousness beat into him for a long time now. Destroying those principles will not be an easy feat."

*If only I had gotten to him first!* the thought slipped into Slade's subconscious, but Slade didn't have time to wallow in self pity right now. Stage two was ready to begin and he needed the coordination of all these crackpot villains to complete it.

"But we have started," Slade continued. "And soon it will only be a matter of time before Robin…sees things our way!" The crowd roared as Slade stepped off the platform and stalked off the stage.

*Yes, it will only be a matter of time before Robin sees things _my_ way,* Slade thought as he made his way to the control room.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTT

(Robin's POV)

"Robin? Robin? Oh Robin, when are you coming back?" Starfire's worried voice spoke through my new communicator.

"I'll be back soon Starfire," I said comfortingly. Truthfully, if I could I would spend the whole night in the city I would, but not after today. I needed the comfort and high spirits of my team, even if they didn't know that they needed to comfort me. After all, it wasn't everyday that I got tricked into _stealing_.

*And I did it willingly. I could have walked away, but no, I dove deep into that thrill and now Slade has stolen property because of me!*

"Please friend, hurry back!" Starfire's insistent pleas made my heart ache. I couldn't take it anymore. I thought being in the city would help me, but so far all it had done is made me nauseas.

"Alright Starfire, I'm coming home," I spoke softly and turned off my communicator.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Oh no, you don't," Slade said, annoyed as he watched Robin through the cameras in the control room. *Why is he leaving so early?* Slade thought to himself. Stage two couldn't happen if Robin decided to start turning in this early every night. Then it donned on Slade, making him grin evilly. *He's worried he'll be tricked into stealing again.*

*Not to worry Robin,* Slade thought as he pushed the call button for Mad Mod, *you won't be doing any _stealing_ tonight.*

"Mad Mod," Slade hissed through the microphone, "it's your turn."

TTTTTTTTTTT

Mad Mod smiled as he received his signal. He watched as the boy flipped off another rooftop. This plan of his was going quite well. Robin had already stolen something, and now stage two was underway. If he had known it would have been this easy, he would have done this a long time ago

"Fire!" Mad Mod shouted, and suddenly cannons exploded, firing cannonballs directly at the boy wonder. But they didn't call him the boy wonder for nothing. As he dodged each shot, he flipped closer and closer to Mad Mod's now obvious perch.

*Yes Robin, come and meet your destiny,* Mad Mod smiled evilly. Then he noticed the boy pulling out his communicator. *Now now, none of that Robin,* Mad Mod shot the communicator out of Robin's had using a beam from his cane, *we can't isolate you if you have that nasty communicator now can we?* It seemed that now Robin was angry. He landed right in front of me, a nasty growl on that young face of his.

"How did you _escape_?" the boy wonder hissed dangerously. *Poor boy, doesn't realize how much we are capable of,* Mad Mod thought to himself as he picked up the knock out bomb from behind his back.

"I think the proper question is Robin," Mad Mod tightened his grip on the bomb. "How will _you_ escape?"

And with that, I shot the bomb from behind my back before Robin could react, allowing it to explode right on top of Robin, and knock out the boy wonder. As my minions appeared from the shadows to pick up the boy and bring him back for the next part of stage two, Slade's words rang through my head.

_We are going to break him, even if it takes us years to pluck each feather from those wings of his. We will destroy him. And when we are finished, we will build a new Robin, one piece at a time. _

Mad Mod shuddered. The way Slade said it…well it just gave him the chills. Mad Mod knew and so did everyone else, Robin was the _one thing_ Slade could never have. But now, now that he and the other villains had offered a way to get Slade's precious bird, the man would let nothing get in his way.

I know, it was a little short, but I was hoping to get the other villains involved and this chapter was the perfect place to add Mad Mod into the story. Just to let you know, next chapter is going to have Robin getting tortured, so I want to know, a little or a lot?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. The Teen Titans are not my idea and belong to their rightful owners.

Anyway, this is the torture chapter. I hope you guys like it!

Ch. 6-The Fire that Kills

Mad Mod shifted uncomfortably. He, as a criminal, was willing to do many things; stealing, lying, cheating. But torturing…that was a different story. As he watched Slade tie Robin to a table which sickeningly resembled a lab table, Mad Mod shifted again. He had never tortured anyone before.

Slade seemed to noticed Mad Mod's nervousness and went over to talk to the Brit. "You will do this, correct?" Slade's hard, cold eye for once held something more. Mad Mod noticed just a tiny smidgen of pain behind the layers of hardness. Slade didn't want to torture Robin like this either. In fact, none of the villains had been particularly happy when Slade had suggested the idea.

"It is the only way," Slade reassured Mad Mod, but Mad Mod knew Slade was saying that to reassure himself.

Originally when Slade had suggested the idea, Mad Mod had instantly agreed. Who wouldn't have fun torturing the boy wonder? A little shock here, a little pain there, it would be so much fun! But now, now that Slade told Mad Mod exactly how he was going to torture Robin, did Mad Mod's stomach churn.

A sudden grunt broke the silence between Mad Mod and Slade. Looking over, Mad Mod saw the boy wonder gently pull at the bonds in his return to consciousness. It wouldn't be long now.

"Just think of your parents," Slade whispered into Mad Mod's ear, and then left. Suddenly, Mad Mod was filled with rage at the mention of them. His parents, they knew true torture. They knew how to make poor Victor do his homework. They knew where to strike, where to hurt, and what scars would be left behind.

*Nothing I do to Robin will ever compare with what they did to me,* Mad Mod thought, and as the boy started to wake up, a maniacal grin came across his face. He was ready. Slade might want to torture Robin to break him, but Mad Mod had his own reasons.

TTTTTTTTTTTT

(Robin's POV)

As I slowly drifted out of unconsciousness, I became aware of the ever alarming fact that I was bound to a table.

*What happened?* I thought.

To answer my question, the only door to the room opened and Mad Mod entered, looking dangerously crazy.

"Hello Robin," Mad Mod cackled.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"Hell," Mad Mod hissed, and then suddenly the cuffs around my ankles and wrists began to get warm.

"What do you-

My question was cut off by my own scream. A jolt of electricity spiked from the table I was laying on, twisting my whole body. But the cuffs held strong and I landed on my back again. The shock left my body heaving and exhausted. And yet a new pain started to form around my wrists.

"You see Robin," Mad Mod spoke. "We criminals have a way of coming back."

Another shock coursed through my body, causing me to let loose a shriek of pure pain. Why was Mad Mod doing this?

"We can either come back in surges," Mad Mod hissed. And suddenly another jolt flew through my body, this time stronger than before. What little pride that had remained in me escaped as the shock receded and I spoke, my voice cracking.

"Please…stop…I'm…begging," I croaked.

"Or, we can come back slowly, tearing you apart. Starting from the outside and working our way inside," Mad Mod sneered, darting his eyes to my cuffs. All at once the pain from the electricity went away and was replaced by the burning, searing that was enflaming my arms, engulfing them in a fiery pain that I had never experienced before.

"Mad Mod please!" I cried, my voice becoming resolute. The heat was now spreading into my upper arms and thighs, devouring my skin and resolve.

And then there was pain. Pain that surged through my body yet again. This time, though, the sharp jolt fed off the burning, leaving my whole body on fire. Flames of pain and torture seared my face, my chest…everywhere. Every breath I took I inhaled fire, every move I made caused me to burn faster. I was burning, burning alive.

"Wouldn't you just _kill_ to be loose of those bonds?" a slow sadistic voice whispered into my ear. "If you could only break out you could kill me and all those you ever hurt you."

"No," I heard myself say. The fire might have been searing me physically, but it wouldn't even touch who I was and the hero I held myself to be. And heroes _did not_ kill.

"Really?" the voice hissed as another jolt of electricity came, sending pain all through my spine.

*Just don't let the fire get to your heart,* I thought to myself. *As long as it doesn't touch your heart, you will live.*

"Why is that?" it hissed. "Is it really because of Batman? Or something else?" Even in my burning state, my face still twisted into pure horror. *No, he's not talking about-

All at once, circus music started to fill the room.

"No," I begged. "NO!"

"Ah, so that's what it is?" the voice seemed satisfied. The fire began to burn more intensely as the circus music got louder and louder, penetrating the little protection I had given my heart. Fire raced into the one undamaged part of my body.

"Heroes don't kill Robin," the voice hissed gleefully, "but they don't _steal_ either. They don't lie to their friends or keep secrets."

Suddenly another jolt went through me, completely obliterating all of my control. A growl of rage escaped from my throat as I fought to escape my bonds. Red filled my view as I opened (what I know realized were closed) my eyes.

"You're no hero Robin," it hissed maliciously. "You're a killer. But you kill something even more precious than a life. You kill trust. You kill friendships. You. Kill. Hope."

"NO!" I screamed, the fire burning bright in my heart. Suddenly there was nothing holding me back from the voice. One second I was lying on the table being burned alive, the next I had pinned Mad Mod to the ground, my hands around his throat.

"Robin?" Mad Mod choked. "Please…don't!"

"No Robin, don't stop," the voice hissed. And that was when it hit me. The voice didn't belong to Mad Mod like I thought it did. The voice belonged to someone else. The circus music slowed until it had almost stopped.

"Kill him," Slade's voice rang through my ears, crystal clear. Somewhere inside me, I heard a voice telling me not too, but I couldn't hear it over the hiss of Slade's order and the fire roaring in my ears.

Suddenly the wall in front of me exploded and I came face to face with my team.

"Titans," I breathed. My hands, still locked around Mad Mod's neck were gently pried off by soft, pale ones. My burning wrists were cooled along with my ankles. And the red, the empowering red, slowly faded away, leaving me to fall into the darkness that I was becoming so accustomed too.

TTTTTTTTTTTT

(Slade's POV)

"Good work, Mad Mod," I hissed gleefully as the exhausted Brit came into the control room. He received pats on the back and good jobs from the other villains, but his gaze held mine.

"He almost killed me," Mad Mod hissed. "And you would have let him," he continued.

"Nonsense," I countered. "I was fully prepared to step in if the Titans didn't arrive in time. But seeing as everything went according to plan, we can now move on to stage three." I turned around from Mad Mod and faced the other villains.

"You all get some sleep," I ordered. "Stage three will be the hardest stage to complete, so I need everyone to be well rested."

With that, the other villains got up one by one to leave me alone in the control room. Mad Mod was the last to leave.

"Did you watch?" Mad Mod asked.

"Of course," I responded. "Why?"

"I wish I hadn't," Mad Mod turned and left me by myself.

What did that mean? Once the door had slammed, I played the recording of Robin's torture session, trying to see why he was so upset. It was when the music came on that a strange sense of pity began to fill my stomach. I watched as Robin began to shout "no" again and again, his body torn and tattered from the heat and electricity. He seemed to be listening to something besides the music, which was of course, my voice. Not only did the probes Jinx gave him control his emotions, but they conveniently let me whisper into Robin's subconscious. Another pang of pity rang through me when a tear rolled down Robin's cheek.

But that pity went away when Robin jumped off the table (breaking off the bindings that I conveniently loosened for him from the control room) and grabbed Mad Mod by the neck. As I watched the hunger in Robin's eyes grow, I grew hungry too, for the day that Robin would finally follow through on my order.

It wouldn't be long now. Because as I watched the recording, right after the moment which I knew I gave the order to kill Mad Mod, Robin gave a small, barely recognizable nod of his head.

Oh wow…so let me know what you think, too much, too little, or just right! Please let me know!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. The Teen Titans are not my idea! The Teen Titans belong to their rightful owners.

Alright so this is a really short chapter! It's an experiment of sorts so you'll see what I mean! Also, whenever Slade talks to Robin using the probes I'm going to put it like this "Kill him Robin" but whenever Robins' imagining Slade's voice on his own I'm going to put it like this *Kill him Robin*

Ch. 7

"Is he awake now?" Starfire asked Cyborg for the millionth time.

"Star," Cyborg said, rolling his eyes, "the man's just been nearly tortured to death. And you asked me if he was awake five minutes ago! Just go back to your room and you'll be the _first_ to know when he wakes up, okay?"

"Okay," Starfire said hesitantly, and leaving her best friend, disappeared into her room.

TTTTTTTTTT

_Pain, hurt, pain, music, pain, fire, burn, fire, hurt_

"Is he awake?"

_Voice, pain, circus, pain, fire, pain, burn_

"His vital signs are getting better…"

_Voices, soft, fire, burn, pain, pain, music, torture_

"But look at his wrists! And his ankles! Poor dude…"

_Voices, care, not fire, not burn, not pain_

"I know BB, he went through a lot…he's a tough guy…"

_Voices, friends, soothe, heal, not fire, not pain_

*Kill him.*

_SLADE FIRE PAIN FIRE BURN TORTURE PAIN JOLTING MUSIC SEARING PAIN FIRE!_

"What's happening?"

_BURNING SEARING JOLTING FIRE PAIN PAIN FIRE!_

"His body's going into shock! The pain from all the torture must be catching up with him!"

"Please Robin you must stay with us!"

_FIRE PAIN SLADE TORTURE PAIN…voice?_

"Come on Robin we need you!"

_Voices…soft…friends…whispers…Slade…tempting_

"Robin we're going to have to set up an IV for you, you'll feel a small prick-

_PAIN PRICK PAIN VOICES NOT CARE PAIN BURNING PAIN SEARING PRICK _

*Become my apprentice Robin, stop watching your life burn before your eyes. Join me.*

_Join pain join fire join burning…master?_

*It would be so easy.*

_No Slade pain Slade not master killing bad pain_

*Am I the only who has hurt you?*

_Voices not soft voices prick pain Slade speak truth_

"Robin, please, you _must wake up_!"

_Voices begging, begging me, soft voices, innocent voices…_

_Starfire! _

Robin bolted upright in bed, a cold sweat sticking to his face. Breathing heavily he looked around the room, his eyes settling on each of the Titans, saving Starfire for last.

"You are awake!" Starfire cried. "Glorious!" And with that Starfire flew over and gave Robin a bone crushing hug.

"Glad to see you're awake," Cyborg smiled.

"We were so _worried_," BB stated. Robin smiled softly as he held onto Starfire, hoping this moment would never end. He didn't want to let go, for he was afraid that everything would be taken away again. He didn't want to go back down into the darkness that he had just resurfaced from. The darkness where Slade spoke the truth.

So let me know what you guys think, this chapter especially! I wanted to try an experiment to see if I could capture Robin's feelings through his mixed up and tortured thoughts. Let me know what you think, pretty please!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. They are not my idea and belong to their rightful and respected owners.

Ch. 8-Help

Robin sat on the edge of the couch in the main room of Titan's Tower, looking at the ground.

_Join pain join fire join burning…master?_

Those had been his thoughts only two days ago when he had woken up, although now it seemed like he had just plunged deeper into the nightmare that his life was becoming. Never in a million years would he have ever expected to think such things about Slade, but that torture had broken him, even if it was only a crack. The fire had pierced not only his heart, but also his beliefs.

*Am I the only one who has hurt you?*

Robin wasn't so sure anymore. Everything used to be black and white, with very little grey. Now, his world was upside down, swirling with grey. No, he took that back, it was swirling with red. Bright, red fire.

The shrill beeping of the alarm rang through his ears. He could hear footsteps coming, and he knew soon the Titans would be in the room with him, once again asking him if he wanted to join them, already knowing that the boy wonder would say no. At some level, Robin realized he was being selfish. He would have to face the world eventually, but besides that the villains had been causing trouble constantly; at least five or six calls a day. The Titans needed someone to help them, to restore their confidence. They needed a leader. They needed him.

"Hey Robin, do you want to come with us?" BB asked shyly.

Robin looked at his wrists, still healing. The healing process had been quicker than most thanks to Raven, but the scars would still be there. They would always be there. But he had to accept that, sooner or later. And sooner would be better…for all of them.

"Sure," Robin made his way off the couch, trying to stand up tall. Throwing his shoulders back and tilting his chin like he always did, Robin walked toward the exit when a large, mechanical hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Thanks Rob," Cyborg smiled.

"No problem," Robin replied. He thought he saw some uncertainty cross over his teammates' faces, but he turned away and walked out, not wanting their uncertainty to rub off on his already wavering resolve.

TTTTTTTTTTTTT

Slade watched through the hidden cameras in Titans Tower as Robin led his team out the door. *So, he's ready to fight crime again, is he?* Slade thought to himself. *We'll just see if he can handle it.*

Pushing a button, a familiar voice boomed into the room.

"Yes Slade?" Mad Mod asked tensely. Ever since the torture incident, Mad Mod had grown rather bitter. *Too bad for him,* Slade thought. *If he does anything to prevent Robin from joining us, he will live to regret it. _I'll_ make sure of that.*

"It's time for you to make a special appearance," Slade chuckled softly, noticing the silence on the other end.

"Are you sure it's a good idea-

"You know what you have to do," Slade barked. "Gather the villains." *I swear, if he backs out now he will be a dead man.*

After another long period of silence, Mad Mod spoke. "Of course Slade," the criminal hissed, and cut the connection.

TTTTTTTTTTTT

As Robin rode his motorcycle towards their destination, he tried to focus. His team needed him, and so did the city. It had been selfish for him to stay away from crime fighting for so long, so now he needed to show that he was a hero. He could handle it. He _needed_ to handle it. He had to show the Titans, and himself, how strong he was.

Out of nowhere, a cannon ball exploded right into the ground next to him, causing his bike to lurch off the road. Flipping off his bike, Robin landed on the pavement gracefully. Raven and Starfire flew down from above.

"Robin, do you need assistance?" Starfire asked.

"I'm fine," Robin said. A sudden explosion lit up the sky in the distance. Robin looked at his bike, now trashed, and then to the T-car fast approaching. He turned back to Starfire and Raven.

"You guys go with Cyborg and BB to downtown to stop those explosions," Robin ordered. "I'll look around here to see if I can find out the source of that cannonball."

"Are you sure?" Raven asked. Robin knew she was probably hesitant about leaving him alone, but his old stubbornness was returning so Robin nodded encouragingly.

"Go," he said. "I'll be fine."

Raven and Starfire nodded. Turning to the T-car, Raven shouted at Cyborg and BB to follow them. As Robin watched the girls fly off and the T-car fly past him and turn onto another street, he hoped he had made the right choice. He didn't have time to think about his decision though, because right after the T-car turned, an all too familiar voice hissed from the darkness.

"Alone again, Robin?" Mad Mod appeared out of the alleyway behind him. Robin whirled around, his heart racing. He still hadn't figured out why Mad Mod had tortured him so much; whether it because of the villains personal vendetta or he had just gone crazy. Robin got into a fighting stance, but as he heard footsteps from behind him, he looked over his shoulder.

His heart dropped.

There, beginning to circle him now, were _all_ of the villains. Control Freak, Kitten, Doctor Light, the High Five, Mother May-eye, and many other criminals were grinning at him ferociously, as though they were a pack of wolves going in for their kill, which, Robin realized, was very likely what was happening.

"Word on the street is some little bird's afraid of fire," Gizmo hissed. Robin's gulped. So the other villains knew about Mad Mod's torturing him? Of course they did.

"Guess we'll just have to see," Mother May-eye snapped. Robin backed up as the villains made a complete circle around him.

"Control Freak," Mad Mod grinned. Robin, for the first time in his life, silently mouthed to Mad Mod to stop. But the madman just grinned even more fiercely.

"Set this bird on fire," his eyes glittered. Control Freak pulled out a remote of some source, and pressed the button, his eyes shining with victory. All of the sudden, fire erupted around Robin.

"No!" Robin shouted, clutching his head. All at once, the past few days came rushing back to him in a sickening blur, causing him to fall to the ground.

_You can either be the good guy that you claim you are and help me or you can walk away without repaying the good act done to you. _

_It was a __**thrill**__, wasn't it? _

_It's in the hands of a criminal! _

_And sooner or later, you will see things my way._

_Kill him._

_Join pain, join fire, join burning…master?_

"No!" Robin shrieked. "Stop!" The fire was burning all around him, closing in on him from all sides. The villains were all behind the fire, their faces lit up by the flames. But to his horror, as he continued to watch the flames, new scenes erupted from his mind. He watched as the flames molded to create a couple, flipping and jumping, and then falling, falling to the ground. And then he watched as the flames painted his own image. Only this time he was in black and copper covered in metal plates, with a mask that had pointed tips.

As Robin began to fade into the blackness yet again, he panicked. He didn't want to go back there. He didn't want to go back to the dark. He needed help, but the Titans were so far away. They were always so far away, never in time to save him, only to help heal the damage.

The laughing and hissing had grown stronger, and Robin couldn't do anything. His knees had given out, and he was lying on the ground, with his head just barely lifted. The fear inside him was overwhelming him, wave after wave of fear pushing him deeper and deeper down. And without thinking, Robin yelled at the top of his lungs,

"Slade, help me!"

And that was when Robin's head fell to the ground, the darkness swallowing him up completely.

TTTTTTTTTTTT

It wasn't until two hours later was Robin found, passed out in a deserted alleyway. As strong hands picked the boy up, a deep, caring voice whispered a name it hadn't spoken in a long time.

"Dick."

Poor Robin! Ok so originally I was going to have Robin be comforted in this chapter but then I was thinking about the villains attacking Robin at once so I had to do it. Leave any comments or suggestions, and I will be writing with Bruce/Batman next time, so if anyone has any specific advice on how to write him, feel free to share it!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans! Teen Titans belongs to their rightful and respected owners.

Ch. 9

Bruce had waited a long time for this. But in reality, it wasn't so long ago…when Dick left, when Dick moved to Jump and out of Bruce's life. Still, Dick had never been truly gone. He was in every good act Bruce saw on the streets of Gotham; every smile and every squeal of laughter. How he longed to see those things from Robin, but he doubted he would be blessed with such gifts so soon after the way things had ended. Still, a man could hope.

The door to Robin's room opened, and the gothic girl, Raven, floated through the doorway.

"He's awake," the girl spoke, more like mumbled. "You can see him now."

Bruce nodded. "Alone?"

The green one called Beast Boy popped his head into the doorway. "Whoa!" the changeling gasped, his eyes growing wide. "You're _the_ Batman!"

Before Bruce could respond, Raven turned and slapped him across the face, then proceeded to grab his arm and drag him down the hallway. Bruce made his way hesitantly toward the doorway. He wasn't one to hesitate, but he normally wouldn't be here anyway. It was the alien girl's call that had brought him to Jump, and then finding Dick passed out in an alleyway forced him to make sure his son was okay.

Bruce strode into the small medical room. There, lying on a bed about seven feet away, was Dick. The boy's eyes opened slowly behind the mask, and there they were. Bruce and Dick. Batman and Robin. Father and Son.

"Bruce," Robin smiled, weakly, but still smiled. Maybe he had forgiven Bruce just a little for all of the mistakes he had made.

"Dick," Bruce murmured softly. "How are you doing?"

"I miss you," Dick whispered, Bruce wincing at the cracks in Dick's voice. Just what had happened to the boy? Didn't these so called Titans know how to take care of him?

Bruce chuckled inwardly. Of course they knew how to take care of him, but Dick had never been one to ask for help, and even if it was offered to him, he would never accept it.

"I've missed you too, Dick," he walked over to his son's bedside.

"What happened?" Dick asked. "The Titans haven't been able to tell me anything. All they knew was that you brought me here. Did you defeat them?"

"Slow down Dick," Bruce insisted. "I found you alone and unconscious in an alley last night. So I took you back here. And who is _them_?"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTT

(Robin's POV)

I breathed a heavy sigh. So Bruce didn't save me last night. At least not from the villains anyway. But who had?

*It couldn't have been…no, he wouldn't have responded…but still…* My thoughts raced, feeding off each other.

*But why?* I asked myself. *Why would Slade help me? So I would owe him another debt?*

Bruce, sensing my growing tension, gently prodded my shoulder, his voice deepening.

"Dick, what happened to you? And who is _them_?" he asked again. I sighed, knowing it would be impossible to keep secrets from Bruce.

"Them would be the group of villains that ambushed me last night," I explained, wincing at the dark expression that crossed over Bruce's face.

"Why did they ambush you?" he asked seriously.

"Because," I found myself at a loss for words. Because not even I knew the answer to that question. Why was the returned Brotherhood only targeting me? Was it because I was the leader of the Teen Titans?

"Because…I led the forces against them," I stated.

"It still seems highly unlikely that all of those villains would attack you," Bruce spoke. "What is so important that they all sought you?"

The growing fire in my heart rekindled as I heard Bruce speak.

"What do you mean?" I snapped. "What, am I not good enough to be ambushed?"

"Dick, that's not what I meant," Bruce argued.

"It was exactly what you meant," I hissed, my voice rising.

"Well if you're at least going to be ambushed, you could have protected yourself! All of those years of training and it looks as though you were the only one that received any damage!" Bruce shouted.

"Like you ever helped!" I yelled. "Always making me sit on the sidelines, never letting me actually fight a villain!"

"And looked what happened when you did!" Bruce countered. "You got your ass handed to you!"

"You don't know a damn thing you're talking about!" I shrieked, tears forming in my eyes. "You've never known! You have no idea what's happened recently! To me _personally_!"

"And you're suggesting that it's my fault," Bruce hissed angrily, "when I have yet to receive a letter or even an acknowledgement from you that I exist? The only reason I knew of your troubles was because that girl Starfire called me and told me that you seemed distant. That was why I came to Jump! And what do I find when I get here? The boy I worked so hard to nurture and I tried so hard to train is lying in the middle of a deserted alleyway!"

"Don't call me _boy_! I'm not a child!" I shouted.

"Then stop acting like one!" Bruce yelled.

"I will when you stop treating me like one!" I screamed. After my last outburst, Bruce was silent. Then, more quietly, he spoke.

"What's happened to you, Dick…personally?" he asked. I buried my face into my knees.

"It's complicated," I mumbled.

"So is life," Bruce stated. As I raised my head to start my story again, the alarm began to ring all through Titans tower. Starfire popped her head through the door.

"Forgive me for interrupting," she spoke. "Robin, in your current state, we feel that it would be best if you stay here. It is just a robbery, nothing with…" her voice trailed off.

"Alright Starfire," I tried to smile, although my red eyes and nose probably didn't help. "Keep me informed."

"No," Bruce boomed abruptly. "I'll go." He turned to Starfire. "You stay here and watch over Robin."

"Are you positive?" Starfire asked. "If you want to stay-

"That's alright," Bruce nodded, collecting himself. "I'll take care of the robbery, just make sure Robin gets the medical attention he needs. I'll be ready momentarily."

"Okay," Starfire closed the door. Bruce turned back to me. "Our conversation will have to continue another time." I sighed as he made his way toward the door. But hearing me sigh, Bruce stopped. Spinning around, he walked back over to me and grabbed my hand.

"I've missed you Dick," he whispered fervently. "More than you can ever imagine. And when I get back tonight, you can tell me what's bothering you, and I will be happy to listen; no interruptions." I smiled widely.

"Thanks Bruce," I squeezed his hand before he let go of mine. Then, as Bruce was heading out the door, he turned around one last time, a frown creasing his face.

"Who was Starfire talking about before she trailed off?" he asked.

"Oh, it's this criminal…Slade," I shrugged, hoping my flinch of fear wouldn't be noticeable. "I'll tell you tonight." Batman nodded solemnly, and as he walked out, I thought I saw a wave of fear and anger wash across his face, but it could have been my imagination.

Read and Review! Hope you guys like it! Next chapter is Slade vs. Batman, I'm getting excited!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans or Batman! I don't own any of this! The Teen Titans and Batman belong to their rightful and respected owners! Enjoy!

Ch. 10-Stone Heart

(Slade's POV)

I saw Batman coming from a mile away. As I watched him jump from rooftop to rooftop from my own perch, I saw how stiff he was; how sloppy he was getting.

*The criminals in Gotham must be pretty pathetic,* I thought, *because the Batman is losing his edge.* A smile formed on my lips. *All the easier it is for me to send my message.*

Suddenly, a foot came out of nowhere, almost hitting me in the face…almost. But I had already flipped out of the way, landing gracefully and looking up to see Batman.

"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise," I said mockingly. "Batman has come to deliver me to jail _himself_."

"Deathstroke," Batman growled.

"It's Slade now," I hissed. Batman began to get into a fighting stance, but I wasn't quite finished teasing him yet.

"Funny, I expected the Titans tonight," I started. "It's always child's play whenever they come. After all, those children _are_ so easy to defeat, especially without a leader. How is the boy doing these days?" Batman's hard expression faltered for a moment.

Yes, this would be _all_ too easy.

"Leave Robin alone," Batman said angrily, regaining his composure. "I don't know what's going on between you two, but if you hurt a hair on his head I SWEAR-

In response, Batman met the bottom of my foot as I kicked him into a nearby stack of crates that was dangerously close to the edge of the roof.

"That's just it," I growled, my anger burning. "You _don't_ know what's going on. So I suggest _you_ stay out of it and _you_ leave Robin alone." As I said this, Batman launched himself from the crates with a great cry, colliding one of his fists into my stomach. Before he could hit me again, I dodged, wincing as my stomach flared in pain.

*No,* I told myself. *There will be no pain tonight. Tonight you have to show Batman just how strong you really are.*

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

(Still Slade's POV)

Batman and I fought for a long time, neither of us giving the other any room for mistakes. When he would punch, I would block; when I would kick, he would evade. We fought from rooftop to rooftop, flipping and jumping and punching. Neither of us spoke, rather we let our actions do the talking. I could tell Batman was trying his hardest, just as I was; because we were both fighting for the same thing, Robin. Robin was the prize. And this was one prize that I wouldn't lose. The boy was too precious to me. As if hearing my thoughts, Batman stopped attacking for a moment and flipped away, putting a large amount of distance between us.

"Why?" he snarled darkly. "Why do you care so much to do this? What does Robin even mean to you?"

"You have no idea," I growled, my voice just as threatening. "Robin has the capability to become the greatest fighter in the world, and I intend to see to it that he reaches his full potential. _You_, on the other hand, seem to think it's alright for the boy to waste his talents fighting for a side that _always_ loses."

"Evil never wins," Batman argued. "Good will always prevail!"

"That's _bull_, Batman, and you know it," I rolled my eye. This started a whole new chain of ferocious attacks from Batman, but I continued to dodge and block them, but I could tell Batman was starting to get angry. If I didn't finish this soon, I wouldn't be able to defeat Batman. So as he went to deliver another punch, I grabbed his arm and flung him into a nearby pole on the rooftop. As Batman started to get up, I continued.

"Tell me this, _Batman_," I hissed. "How long has it been since you have talked to Robin? Even if it was just a hello?"

"That's none of your business!" he roared.

"Oh but it is," I said calmly. "It becomes my business when you neglect the boy. When you let a whole arsenal of villains attack him, leaving me to take care of him while you decide to take a _holiday_!

Before I could register his movements, Batman had flipped from the pole and tackled me to the ground, his arms around my throat. And suddenly he began to squeeze. I arched my body trying to pry Batman off of me, but it was no use; Batman had pinned my arms down and letting his rage hold me down. My vision began to grow fuzzy as he squeezed harder. Gasping for breath, I bit my lip, causing blood to trickle down my lips.

"Stay away from Robin!" Batman thundered. "I mean it, Deathstroke! I'll never let you hurt him! NEVER!"

My whole body was beginning to feel lighter and lighter. *So this is how it ends,* I thought, *killed by Batman.* Numbness was spreading through my body, and darkness was beginning to form on the edges of my vision. As I began to fall into that darkness, as I began to die, a voice filled my head.

_Slade, help me!_

Robin. The prize. And suddenly, I remembered the reason why I was fighting Batman; the reason why for why I was putting everything on the line. For Robin. _My_ Robin. My _prize_. I couldn't let Robin down. Somewhere deep inside my stone heart I felt a great spring of passion and then…a beat. For the first time in what seemed like forever, my heart began to beat again, with rage and fury. And the next thing I knew, my foot had slipped under Batman's chest and had slammed him off of me. Before Batman could fight back, I lunged, grabbing his arms and pinning them to the ground. As he tried to kick me, my legs smashed his into the ground.

"DON'T YOU _DARE_ TELL ME TO STAY AWAY FROM ROBIN!" The blinding rage in my voice must have startled Batman, but I was too angry to notice. "YOU _WILL NOT_ KEEP ROBIN AWAY FROM ME! NOT ANYMORE! HE _WILL_ BECOME MY APPRENTICE AND HE _WILL_ SEE THINGS MY WAY! ROBIN IS THE MOST TALENTED BOY I HAVE EVER KNOWN AND YOU HAVE BEEN _SELFISH_ TO KEEP HIM FROM ME! YOU TOOK HIM AND HIS LOVE FOR _GRANTED_! WELL NOW IT'S MY TURN! MY TURN TO BE ROBIN'S _ROLE MODEL_! MY TURN TO BE ROBIN'S _MASTER_! MY TURN TO BE ROBIN'S _FATHER_!"

"He will never love you!" Batman shouted. "YOU WILL _NEVER_ BE HIS FATHER!" In a blind fury I punched Batman as hard as I could right in the head, causing the man to fall unconscious beneath me. As I watched the man, waiting for another chance to hit him that would finish him off, a small, terrified voice spoke from the communicator on my wrist.

"Um, Slade?" Mad Mod said quietly. "Would you like us to bring Batman back to headquarters to detain him?" I took a deep breath, trying to clear my head. My stone heart started to slow down, finally stopping the its beating. But I couldn't worry about my heart now. The plan still had to proceed.

"Yes, that will be necessary," I ordered as I got off Batman. Turning off the communicator, I jumped from the roof, trying to put as much distance between me and Batman as possible. The last thing I needed was for Robin to see me almost murder his beloved Batman. But as I continued to jump from rooftop to rooftop, the pain in my neck grew worse and worse.

*Batman must have hurt me more than I originally suspected,* I thought. A sharp wave of pain erupted in my chest and neck, causing me to trip and fall onto a rooftop with a sickening thud.

*Have to keep moving,* I ordered myself. *Have to get back to headquarters.* But another fresh explosion of pain raked my entire body, and my head fell to the ground. I tried to reach for the button for my communicator, but even when I moved my hand slightly I was stabbed with pain. So I simply lay on the ground, hoping that someone would save me.

*You're pathetic,* somewhere inside me a voice hissed. *Having to rely on others. You've grown weak, Deathstroke.*

It was Batman's voice. Even now he was taunting me, as I lay here on this rooftop, my breathing becoming ragged.

*No,* I thought. *I won't let this happen. I will not die, damn it!* Crying in pain as I moved my arms, I slowly began to crawl across the rooftop. Each inch was agonizing, but I had to keep going. I had to win my prize.

I had only crawled a few feet when a voice called out from a near rooftop.

"Slade?" I froze. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Robin land gracefully onto my roof.

"Robin get back," I tried to sound as threatening as possible, but my voice cracked and I coughed up blood. This wasn't part of the plan. If I had expected Bruce to have put up such a fight I would have never let the battle drag out as long as it did. But I had, and now Robin was probably going to finish Batman's job.

Yet Robin didn't throw anything at me. He didn't take out his bo staff. He just stared at me, like I was a spectacle, an oddity, which, I guess I was. Robin had never seen me hurt this badly before. Suddenly my neck flared with pain and I couldn't help as a startled gasp escaped my throat.

"Slade!" Robin yelled worriedly as he hurried over to me.

"Robin get ba-

"Slade, you're _injured_," Robin said and suddenly pulled out…morphine? Since when did Robin carry morphine on him? "You have cuts everywhere. I'm going to have to call the Titans-

"No," I interrupted and began to crawl when Robin gently grabbed onto my armor.

"Relax Slade," Robin gave me a tiny smile. "A debt's a debt. I owe you my life, so let me help save yours. I won't let the Titans hurt you, I promise."

My stone heart began to beat again.

Um…well…uh…what can I say? I'm sorry that I let Batman lose, but I mean, I tried to write Slade as humane as possible for a psycho. Please let me know what you think, I want to know how you guys think I did with the fight scene!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this! The Teen Titans belong to their rightful and respected owners!

Ch. 11

(Slade's POV)

I really hoped he would leave soon. One of the Titans, a boy from the sound of his breathing, had been here in my room ever since I woke up, and it was starting to get annoying listening to him breathe so loudly. Each smooth breath wore at my patience. At first when I had awoken I listened to see if those breaths belonged to Robin, but sadly they didn't. This kid's breaths weren't ragged or fast-paced like Robin's; they weren't the breaths of someone who had always held them like the boy wonder did. My thoughts wandered back to Robin. Where was he? Was he okay? Did those idiot villains mess up Batman's capture and were Batman and Robin now plotting to throw me in jail? It was so very frustrating, not knowing.

*Is this how Robin feels?* I thought absentmindedly.

Suddenly the door opened, allowing a cold blast of air to blow in from the hallway. My ears strained, hoping to hear my guard leaving. I longed to open my eyes and move, but I didn't dare. Not when I didn't know what was going to happen to me.

"Has he awoken yet?" Damn, it was the Tamaranian, Starfire. So now I would have two wretched Titans watching me.

"Nah, not yet." Hm, this didn't sound like one of the Titans he knew. The voice sounded familiar, but honestly everything sounded familiar to me, it was just a matter of placing a face to a name…or in this case a voice. And then that face came. It was the face of Wally West, a.k.a. Kid Flash. Great, so the Titans had other superhero allies. _Just perfect_.

"I am hoping he will do the waking up soon," Starfire said sadly. "We have many questions to ask him."

"What are you going to do with him?" Kid Flash asked. Slade frowned angrily. It wasn't their decision; it was Robin's.

"I do not know," Starfire replied. "The others wish to throw him in jail immediately, but Robin…

Slade smiled as he listened, a sense of pride filling him. So Robin had not let him down.

"I know," Kid Flash responded comfortingly. Then, after an awkward silence, Kid Flash spoke again, this time more hesitantly. "You know Starfire, if you ever need anyone to be there for you…

"Thank you," Starfire interrupted. Then, more slowly, "I understand this is a difficult time for you too. I am sorry Jinx did not remain on the side of good like we all assumed she would. She would have made a great…teammate."

"Yeah," Kid Flash sighed.

*Oh cry me a river,* Slade thought angrily. *How does Robin put up with this?*

Suddenly an alarm sounded, and it took every inch of control Slade had not to jump out of bed. Slade waited for the two before him to flee, but rather Starfire just moaned.

"Not again," she whined. "We just returned from fighting Cinder Block!"

"You go," Kid Flash urged. "I'll stay here and watch him."

"My greatest thanks go to you," Starfire replied. "He should awake soon, but we disarmed him. Robin is in his room asleep, but if he wakes up, he is _not_ permitted to see Slade."

I rolled my inward eye. Like I honestly needed weapons to take down a _child_. But there was a plus side to all of this. Robin was here, and from the sound of it, he wasn't in very stable condition. What better time to insert some doubt in the boy when he's weak and arguing with his friends? Plus, I needed to know why Robin had saved him in the first place. Barely moving my arms and legs, I smiled as I noted that the restraints holding me to the bed weren't strong at all. Breaking them would be like breaking a toothpick.

"Alright," Kid Flash said. And with that, the door opened and I was left with Kid Flash. As I listened to Starfire and the other Titans hurry down the hallway, I tensed my muscles.

Time to go see my Robin.

Slowly opening my single eye, I caught a glimpse of Kid Flash. He was standing by the window, with his back turned to me.

*Big mistake,* I thought and went to do a flip…damn. The weak restraints on me suddenly grew stronger somehow and forced me back onto my bed with a jolt. And not only had my escape failed, but now Kid Flash was whirled around, staring at me through wide eyes beneath his mask. Before I could say anything the brat whipped out his communicator and dialed it.

"Kid Flash?" this time Raven's voice filled the room.

"I think Slade's up," Kid Flash said, never taking his eyes off of me. Growling, I rolled my eyes for the tenth time in five minutes.

TTTTTTTTTTTT

Robin gently lifted his eyes as he awoke. Looking around his room, he sighed. What was he thinking letting Slade in the tower? The Titans had been furious, and rightly so. Slade was their enemy! His enemy! But Robin had to. He owed Slade a debt and he wouldn't let that debt go unpaid. For some reason or another, Slade had decided to save him yet again, so Robin had decided to return the favor before he was tricked into stealing once more. Still, Robin wasn't sure if he made the right choice.

Glancing over to his bedside table, a single tear rolled down his cheek as he looked at Bruce's note. The note where Bruce had simply stated he had business elsewhere. Nothing else. When he had found the letter on his bed last night, he had hoped it wasn't true; that his former mentor hadn't left without saying goodbye. But Bruce had. He had just gone and left. Just like that.

Suddenly his door opened and in stepped Raven. "We need to talk, come to the main room" she said dismissively, and then turned around. Robin sighed again. Raven was taking this act the worst. She knew the horrors Slade could do and when he had first brought Slade here to heal, Raven had ordered Robin to leave him on the street to die. Only after serious convincing and many promises of putting Slade in jail did she let Robin take the madman into the tower.

Standing up, Robin hesitantly walked out into the room where he found his friends waiting for him. They didn't look particularly happy, but they looked a little less angry then when he had first brought Slade to them. Robin made his way over to the couch and took a seat. All his friends moved to stand before him.

"Slade's been revived," Raven said coldly.

"That's great!" Robin replied, but after some questioning looks from his friends, continued. "We can put him in jail now."

"You still have to answer some questions Rob," Cyborg said softly, surprising Robin. His half-robot friend gave him a half-hearted smile.

"Dude, what's up? Since when did you care about Slade?" Beast Boy piped up.

"I don't care about him!" Robin insisted. "I just figured putting him in jail would be a worse fate for him then letting him die!"

"But Robin, why did you not bring him to a hospital?" Starfire asked. "Surely they could have healed him and then reported him over to the authorities."

"I wasn't sure how hurt he was," Robin pleaded. "I didn't know if the doctors could have saved him."

"That's a lie!" Raven spat angrily. "You saved Slade because you didn't want him to die, but not because you were going to turn him in! You were going to set him free after he answered your questions weren't you?"

"How dare you!" Robin shouted. "How dare you yell at me for helping Slade! Like it or not, he is a human being and our mission is help human beings!"

"Listen to yourself Robin. He's not a human," Raven hissed. "He's a monster. I had to put a special spell on his bindings just so that he wouldn't tear them apart!"

"He. Is. A. Person," Robin spat.

"He's worthless," Raven argued.

"Not to me," Robin countered. A look of surprise crossed Raven's eyes, which was soon replaced by rage as the two of them glared at each other. After a long uncomfortable silence, Starfire spoke.

"Robin, are you sure you are just not longing companionship since Batman left you so abruptly?" she asked quietly. While she didn't yell her statement like Raven had been doing, Starfire's accusation hit Robin hard. Did his team honestly think that he would be so desperate to turn to Slade? Yet, as Robin thought about it more, horror crept up his spine as he realized he _was_ desperate for someone to turn to, and he might have just turned a little closer to Slade and his evil.

Robin was about to reply that that was not the case when suddenly all hell broke loose. As a giant pink car smashed through the main window, cannon fire erupted around the tower, breaking holes in the opposite wall.

"Titans, GO!" Robin shouted, but his voice was lost beneath the sound. Cannonballs flew everywhere, and suddenly moths began to fly everywhere. Before Robin could move out of the way, a beam from the ceiling came swinging off the ceiling, smashing into Robin's chest and sending him out of the main room and into a hallway. As Robin was getting up, a swarm of moths erupted from the main room and filled one side of the hallway.

Robin turned around and ran as fast as he could. Sprinting through Titans Tower, he raced through several different hallways and down several flights of stairs with the moths buzzing in his ear, until he came to the basement. Turning around and slamming the door before the moths could get to him, Robin fell to the ground, exhausted. After a moment of catching his breath, Robin turned on the light. What he saw before him made his heart stop.

"Hello Robin."

Okay, okay, I know I made Raven really angry in this chapter but in season four Slade was really scarring to Raven so…Anyways, please review and tell me what you liked! Next chapter is Slade and Robin, oh it's getting good!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. Teen Titans belong to their rightful and respected owners! Enjoy!

Ch. 12-Thrill

(Robin's POV)

"Hello Robin." I slowly turned around, praying that the voice didn't belong to who I thought it did. But there Slade was, standing before me. He looked so different from the last time I saw him, when he was…weak? Could Slade be weak? Well, he definitely looked it when I saw him crawling his way back to wherever his hideout was. Now though, he had returned to the man I always knew; calm, collected, and totally arrogant. Yet, I felt a strange sense of relief knowing Slade was okay.

*Oh god, what's happening to me?*

"Slade," I tried to keep my voice level.

"I must thank you for saving me," Slade spoke. The ceiling above me rattled indicating the fight above us, but I doubted I could really leave even if I wanted to…which I really didn't. I always fought my best when I was around Slade; just being around the man gave me the thrill.

"But may I ask why you helped me?" Slade continued.

"I have my reasons," I replied, knowing Slade wouldn't take that as an answer.

"Now Robin, that's not fair," I could tell Slade was smirking under his mask as he said this. "I told you why I saved you before, so why won't you tell me?"

*Because I honestly don't know why I saved you!* I thought frantically. Well, I had an assumption, but I was praying that wasn't the reason.

"Alright fine," I hissed. "I saved you because I didn't want to owe you a debt like before when I got tricked into stealing."

"I didn't trick you into doing anything," Slade pointed out. "You had a choice, and you _chose_ to steal for me."

"No!" I yelled. "I thought I could return it to the authorities, I thought I could do the right thing!"

"Really Robin? Because your feelings betrayed you," Slade began to walk towards me. I started to back up, but suddenly my back hit the door behind me. I had nowhere to go; nowhere to run from Slade and his accusations.

"Wha- what are you talking about?" I stammered as Slade walked right up to me. Gritting my teeth, I tried to push him away but only succeeded in getting my wrist caught by Slade. Without the warning, the man pulled me close to him so I could feel the body heat radiating from him. As I struggled to get free, Slade leaned down.

*No, don't say it! Please don't say it!* I thought helplessly as I heard Slade take a breath to speak.

"It was a **thrill**, wasn't it?" Slade hissed as I squirmed against his firm grasp. The madman chuckled.

"I'm not letting you go until I get an answer," he spoke.

"No," I seethed.

"The real answer, Robin," Slade responded and tightened his grip on me.

"Ah! Alright!" I howled. I looked up at Slade from the grip of his arms, returning the hungry glare from his single eye. He was hungry for an answer; an answer that sooner or later, I would have to give.

"Yes," I mumbled.

"What was that, Robin?" I could hear the satisfaction in Slade's voice. Sighing, I spoke again.

"Yes, Slade, it was…thrilling," I couldn't bear to hear myself say those last words. How could I, a hero, find a thrill in _stealing_? Suddenly I was released as Slade let go of my arm. Turning around, I glared at the monster.

"There, that wasn't hard, now was it?" Slade asked. "There's no shame in telling the truth, now is there?"

"Yes there is!" I bellowed. "There's shame when you steal, there's shame when you have to tell your friends that you steal and there's shame in trying to hide your crimes from you mentor!" I hadn't meant to tell Slade all of that, but it just exploded from the mouth.

"Robin," Slade said firmly. "What's the point of having friends and family if they don't respect you for who you _are_?"

"That's not who I am!" I said desperately. I was falling into a hole that I couldn't dig myself out of, and the only one who was willing to help me was…

"You just said otherwise a moment ago," Slade responded calmly.

"I WAS LYING!" I screamed, covering my ears. This could not be happening! Not now! I wasn't a criminal! I wasn't a villain! I wasn't Slade! Suddenly my arms were yanked from my ears and pinned up on the door behind me. Slade brought his face about an inch of mine. His eye glared at me, digging through the very depths of me, reminding me that as much as I tried to hide it, there was a part of me that enjoyed telling Slade this. There was a part of me that was relieved to finally tell Slade how much of a thrill it was to steal.

"Now you listen Robin," Slade hissed. "Your friends should respect you for who _you _are, not the hero you pretend to be."

"Stop Slade," I begged.

"And you _mentor_ should be someone who you brings out the best in you," he continued.

"Being a criminal isn't the best I can be!" I growled.

"Oh no," Slade narrowed his eye. "Then how come you always fight the best when you're stealing. How come you always have more energy when you're racing to return to me? How come you only get the _thrill_ when you _steal_?"

"I'm not going to be your apprentice!" I shouted before I could realize what I was saying. Instantly I snapped my jaw shut, but it was too late.

"Robin," Slade said chuckling, "I don't believe I mentioned anything about you being my apprentice," he leaned closer to me, "did I?"

I turned away.

"I didn't think so," Slade said smugly.

"You tricked me," I spat angrily, but Slade remained deathly calm.

"I didn't trick you into saying anything," Slade replied. "I asked you to tell me the truth, and you did. I asked you why you stayed with your friends, and you told me. Because you know if your friends didn't approve of you, you would realize your true potential. And you know _I_ am the only one who can help you achieve that."

"No!" I shouted, biting my lip as I fought tears. "NO!"

Slade released his grip on my arm. Walking towards the other end of the room, Slade spoke softly,

"I know of the fire that burns in your heart Robin, and I know how impossible it is to destroy it. It's growing bigger Robin, and you _can't_ fight it. Only I can quench the flames, only I know how to stop the burning. Not your friends, not Batman, just me."

"You don't know anything about Batman!" I growled, my anger flaming.

"Oh I don't?" Slade whipped around, his eye narrowing. "Funny how he doesn't even bother to stick around when you need him? Although I guess it's always been like that, hasn't it?"

"You don't know what you're _talking about_!" I yelled.

"I would stick around Robin," Slade continued. "I have all these years. Waiting, watching, preparing. Just. For. _You_. I would never leave your side Robin. I would never let you down. I never have before. Did you think Cyborg defeated Brother Blood on his own if I hadn't tampered with Brother Blood's data plans? Did you think Starfire would have been able to defeat her sister if I had not sent the alien to eat her so many days before so that Starfire could use her eyebeams? And did you honestly believe that you would have won that race if I hadn't sent Red X to help you? I've always been your master Robin, even if you just didn't know it."

The door behind me suddenly blew open, causing me to fly across the room. As the smoke cleared, I saw Slade escape into the shadows. But before the man left me, I heard him mutter one last thing.

"Where's the justice in sticking up for people who wouldn't stick up for the real you?"

I love this chapter! It was just really fun to write Robin and Slade! Let me know if you have any suggestions on what should be Robin's breaking point or anything you would want to see happen in the story!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. Teen Titans belong to their rightful and respected owners. Enjoy!

Ch. 13-Shatter

(Slade's POV)

"Was the mission a success?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer. Killer moth wouldn't have come back if the mission I had assigned him was anything but successful.

"Of course," Killer Moth pointed to a new array of switches and knobs that decorated my central control panel. "We managed to shoot each Titan with the probes. You now have complete access to their feelings and their thoughts."

"Excellent work," I switched on the main camera that showed the Titan's living room. It appeared as though the Titans were still licking their wounds. Cyborg and Beast Boy were trying to fix the entertainment system while Starfire and Raven were disposing of all the rubble. Meanwhile, Robin was talking to Titans East, discussing the idea of having the Titans East come over to help with the onslaught of villains. Slade smirked. Like those Titan wannabes could really accomplish anything.

"Gizmo," I spoke, "are you ready with Cyborg's controls?"

"Yes I'm ready with Cyborg's controls," I rolled my eyes, ignoring Gizmo's snide comment.

"Control Freak, Dr. Light, are you ready?" Dr. Light and Control Freak nodded from their stations controlling Raven's and Beast Boy's emotions.

"Mad Mod," I shifted my eye over to Mad Mod. He was manning Starfire's emotions. This would be critical, seeing as now I had to separate Robin from his friends, and the only way to do so was by having his little girlfriend break his heart.

"I'm ready," Mad Mod responded.

"Alright," I turned towards the main screen. "Then let's begin stage four."

"What was stage three?" Gizmo asked, but I couldn't hear him. It was just me and Robin now. My feelings would become his feelings, my thoughts would be his thoughts. It was time to expose the true evil in Robin.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

(Events at Titans Tower are regular, events with Slade and the villains are _indented; _these events are happening at the same time)

"Dude!" Beast Boy whaled for the thousandth time as he picked up another broken CD from the wreckage of their living room.

"_That's it," Slade complimented Dr. Light, "increase Beast Boy's anger. We have to make him as irritating as possible to his team."_

"_Yes sir," Dr. Light slowly increased the amount of angry feelings inside Beast Boy._

"Come on!" Beast Boy yelled when he picked up another broken CD. "This is so **unfair**!"

"_Now, Control Freak," Slade turned to the fat nerd, "decrease Raven's tolerance level."_

"_One annoyed Goth girl, coming right up," Control Freak replied as he pushed a button._

"Beast Boy!" Raven snapped. "No one cares about your idiotic music! Just clean it up!"

"My music isn't idiotic!" Beast Boy argued, glaring at Raven as she returned the favor.

"_Increase Cyborg's anger level," Slade ordered. Surprisingly, Gizmo did not make any smart comment; he just twisted the knob controlling Cyborg's rage._

"Both of you need to be quiet!" Cyborg shouted. "I can't _think_ with you two arguing!"

"Stay out of this Cyborg," Raven hissed.

"Guys…guys, calm down," Robin rushed between them, putting his hands up. "I know the attack was unexpected but we can't let our anger get the best of us now."

_Slade smiled at Robin's attempt to control the situation. *Sorry boy, but it is out of your hands now,* Slade thought as he decreased Robin's tolerance level just a bit._

"Like you even know what you're talking about," Cyborg growled. "Where were you during that entire fight?"

_Slade increased Robin's shock and confusion. He had to make Robin look suspicious to his teammates to alienate him even more._

"I…I was battling Slade," Robin stammered.

"_Mad Mod," Slade hissed. _

"_Is it my turn?" the Brit responded cheerily._

"_Just do your job," Slade ordered._

"But why do you not have any scratches?" Starfire asked abruptly.

"_Decrease all of their tolerance levels," Slade barked as he increased Robin's fear level._

"What do you mean?" Robin asked fearfully.

_Mad Mod gently increased Starfire's suspiciousness. _

"Whenever you fought Slade before, you never walked away undamaged," Starfire pointed out.

"I just got lucky, that's all," Robin knew the excuse was lame, but his mind was becoming so unfocused he couldn't think of a better one.

"What were you doing down there?" Raven asked, her eyes narrowing.

"_He was meeting with Slade," Dr. Light whispered into the microphone that connected to Beast Boy's thoughts. "He's going to turn on you just like Terra did."_

"That's a lie!" Beast Boy yelled. "You were meeting with him, weren't you? You're going to turn on us just like Terra did."

"That's insane!" Robin shouted, his anger growing. "I would never betray you, and you know that!"

"Do we, Robin?" Cyborg piped up.

"_Stand with the other Titans," Gizmo whispered into Cyborg's thoughts. "It's time to show Robin who the leader really is."_

Cyborg went over to where Starfire, Raven, and Beast Boy were standing. "Or is it really that hard to believe that you would turn on us after you let Slade into our _home_ and then stood by as he lead an attack on our tower?"

"Slade had nothing to do with that attack!" Robin shouted to his friends. It was them against him, and right now, they were winning.

"Slade had _everything_ to do with that attack!" Raven shouted, stopping Robin short.

_*Everything is going perfectly,* Slade thought to himself. *A few more shouts and I can unleash the fire inside Robin, and who better to release it on than the Tamaranian.*_

"_Slade?" a voice called from the hallway. Slade rolled his eye as he turned around to see Mammoth in the doorway._

"_What?" Slade snapped. Did the oaf not see that they were in the middle of something?_

"_It's Batman," Mammoth continued. "He's trying to break the door down to his cell." Several bangs followed Mammoth's statement._

"_Contain him as long as you can," Slade barked and turned his head back toward the screen. *After tonight, it won't matter what happens with the Bat. Robin will be __**mine**__.*_

"Raven, I," Robin tried to explain.

_Gizmo turned up Cyborg's anger level._

"Look Robin, we all know how close you and Slade have gotten," Cyborg hissed. "So why don't you just go. We all see it, why don't you just stop kidding yourself?"

Robin stared at Cyborg in horror. To think that one of his friends was saying that to his face; it was unthinkable. It was impossible. Yet there stood his friends, glaring at him, none of them arguing with what Cyborg had just said. Turning around to hide his tears, Robin was overwhelmed with immense feelings of shock and anger.

*How _dare_ they! How dare they treat me like this after everything I've done for them!* Robin thought furiously.

_Slade smiled as he watched the anger in Robin building. Just a push of a button, and Robin would be pushed over the edge. Funny how Robin's struggle against Slade's will started with a button and now it would end. Tonight Robin would truly see things Slade's way._

_But as Slade reached for the button, he heard a loud boom from the hallway outside and then the door to the control room burst open. Slade saw it was Batman and lunged for him, ready to kill. Batman __**would not**__ ruin this moment. He would not! As Slade went to pin Batman down, the Bat threw a Batarang, which Slade managed to dodge…_

_The Batarang collided with the lever for Cyborg's anger level. While the other villains proceeded to tackle Batman, Slade watched in horror as Cyborg exploded with rage, releasing a beam from his sonic cannon that caught Robin in the chest and sent him hurtling out the Titan's Tower third story window._

So that chapter was mainly a transition chapter, but I just wanted to get across how much the villains are influencing the Titans, which will help in later chapters. Next chapter's Robin and Slade all the way! Read and Review, hope you guys like it!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this! The Teen Titans are not my idea and belong to their rightful and respected owners! Enjoy!

Ch. 14-Now and Forever

"NO!" Slade shouted as he watched his precious bird shot through the window and plummet to the ground. Whirling around, Slade screamed at Batman,

"YOU'VE KILLED YOUR OWN SON!"

But Batman wasn't looking at Slade. As the other villains managed to hold him down, the Bat's face was watching the screen, his face contorted in shock and pain. Slade looked at the screen too, his heart falling as he realized Robin was headed for the bay right outside the tower.

"Slade!" Mad Mod tossed Slade the microphone that controlled Robin's thoughts. Grabbing the microphone, Slade turned it on and shrieked into the microphone.

TTTTTTTTTTT

Betrayal, anger, pain. Betrayal, anger, pain. These thoughts cycled through Robin's mind as he fell deeper into unconsciousness. They tumbled over each other, adding more confusion to Robin's already shocked state. Betrayal, anger, pain. Betrayal, anger, pain.

"Robin, wake up!" a voice shrieked into his mind.

*Why?* Robin thought. *Soon this will be over. This will all be over.* The darkness was coming closer and closer to Robin, and this time, Robin wasn't going to fight it. This time he would let the dark claim him forever. It was better than waking up; better than facing the betrayal, anger, and pain.

"Robin you have to wake up!" the voice yelled. "You have to fight it! You've never given up before!"

*That's true,* Robin reasoned. The darkness receded a little bit. *But that was when I was a Titan. That was when I knew what to fight for…*

"Fight it Robin!" the voice ordered.

*I can't fight anymore!* Robin whined.

"You've always fought Robin! Always! You've never given up, and you won't give up now!" The water was getting closer to Robin now; he could feel himself accelerating. A few more moments and he would be put out of his misery. But was that was he wanted? To quit?

*No,* Robin suddenly realized. *I can't quit. I can't…stop…fighting*

As Robin fell closer and closer to the water, he moved his sore arm to his belt. Reaching into one of the pockets, he pulled out his bird-a-rang shooter (I have no idea what to call that, it's the thing that Robin uses in episode 9 in the beginning) and pulled the trigger. He listened as the bird-a-rang looped around the tree and snapped into place, grimacing as his momentum stopped. Swinging himself onto the small ledge that the tree was precariously perched on, he skidded into the ground painfully.

"That's my boy."

TTTTTTTTTTTTT

(Slade's POV)

"That's my boy," I spoke proudly as I watched Robin save himself. Unlike the other Titans who would have accepted defeat, Robin hadn't quit, hadn't given up.

*He's so much like me,* I thought. Thrusting the microphone into Mad Mod's chest, I began to walk towards the door, passing by Batman. The Bat tried to lunge at me but he was already restrained.

"Where are you going?" Mad Mod asked confused.

"To collect my apprentice," I said calmly. As I walked out of the room and closed the door behind me, I smiled at Batman's scream of rage.

"He's not your apprentice!" Batman shouted, his voice carrying through a thick steel wall.

*He is _now_.*

TTTTTTTTTTTTT

Robin winced as he felt a shard of glass digging into his heel. He had felt the tiny piece ever since he had started walking, and had debated taking it out, but it wouldn't have helped. There were still hundreds of shards still lodged in his skin, cutting his skin painfully. Blood flowed heavily from Robin's wounds, particularly a wound on his shoulder, leaving Robin's skin stained red. He needed to find a hospital soon, or he would likely die from blood loss.

"Ow!" Robin cried as the shard of glass shifted, catching him by surprise. Without warning, Robin's legs gave out and he fell to the ground with a sickening thud.

*Have to keep moving,* Robin urged himself. *Have to keep fighting.* He hoped the voice would chime in again and give him more pep talks, but after silence, Robin realized he was on his own. Stretching his throbbing arms out, Robin began to crawl slowly across the cliffs that lead into Jump. But as Robin began to crawl, he grew even more tired. The glass was shredding his skin now as the ground pushed it deeper into his body.

"Beast Boy!" Robin shouted as he crawled another painful inch.

"Raven!" Still no answer. Did the Titans truly hate him that much to shoot him out a window and then leave him to die slowly.

"Cyborg!" Robin's hopes were dimming. No one was going to save him tonight.

"STARFIRE!" Robin screeched, yet no one came. No helping hand offered itself to him; no gentle voice soothed his fears.

"Batman!" Tears were beginning to form in Robin's eyes. Not even Batman was here. Batman was far away, off in Gotham. He wasn't thinking of Robin right now.

"Bruce," Robin cried desperately, as the tears made their way down his cheeks. Sobs began to burst from his chest, causing only more pain. As Robin stopped crawling and waited on the ground to die, another name slipped into his mind.

*No,* Robin thought, *he won't come. Not again…he doesn't love me like the others. I'm nothing to him. Just a pawn.* Still, Robin lifted his head and found himself speaking the name.

"Slade," Robin croaked.

"Robin!" At first the surprised exclamation did nothing for Robin. The boy merely thought it was just a hallucination; a product of Robin's passionate wish not to die alone. But as the man suddenly appeared from the shadows, Robin's eyes widened.

"Slade?" Robin squinted his eyes as Slade's full figure came into focus. "Slade!"

"Robin!" Slade cried again, and upon seeing Robin, knelt beside the boy wonder.

"You…came…for…me," Robin said incredulously.

"I will always come for you, Robin," Slade responded, pride filling him to the core as he saw Robin's innocent look of hope. Slade smiled beneath his mask. Finally, Robin realized just how loyal Slade was to him.

"The…others…lied…" Robin muttered bitterly as Slade gingerly picked up the boy like a bride.

"Do not worry about them," Slade spoke softly, beginning to walk. "I'm here Robin, and that's all that matters."

"All…that...matters," Robin repeated as he closed his eyes. Then, more urgently, he moaned

"Slade…"

"Yes, my boy?"

"You…were…"

Robin paused for a long time. Slade, assuming the boy had passed out, gently pushed the boy against his chest to conserve the boy's body temperature. It was a cold night and Robin's uniform was torn to shreds, leaving his skin exposed.

"You were right."

Slade almost dropped Robin as the soft phrase made its way up to Slade's ears. Then, as Slade recovered, a smile formed on his lips yet again.

*You are _mine_ now, Robin. Now and _forever_.*

Oooh…creepy! But awesome! Haha I think so anyways! Alright so I'm starting to think about the ending and I can't decide if Robin should go with Slade or give the Titans one last chance. Any thoughts? Read and Review, I hope you guys liked it!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. The Teen Titans are not my idea and belong to their rightful and respected owners! Enjoy!

Ch. 15-Precious

Betrayal. Anger. Pain. Robin had grown used to the words by now. They didn't just enter his thoughts; they _were_ his thoughts. The betrayal of his friends was his past. The anger he felt now was his present. And the pain of being alone and abandoned would be his future. All alone with only the fire in his heart to drive him forward.

"Robin?" The soft phrase pricked Robin's ears as the boy jerked, startled. At first Robin's heart soared with the possibility that one of his fellow Titans had saved him, but he soon realized that the deep, authoritative voice didn't belong to any of his friends.

Opening his eyes painfully, Robin managed to locate the source of the voice, his eyes widening when he saw the intimidating figure before him.

"Slade," Robin breathed. Then the events of the previous nights resurfaced as Robin realized that Slade was the one who had rescued him; the one who was there for him.

"Where…where am I?" Robin looked around the small hospital-like room he was in.

"You're at my secret head quarters being treated for several glass wounds," Slade replied. "I found you crawling on a cliff nearby the tower. Care to explain?"

While Robin didn't really care to explain, he knew he had to give Slade an answer.

"The Titans and I had a fight," Robin began.

"They did _that_ to you?" Slade replied, appalled. In truth, he knew everything, but he had to make Robin say it; he had to make Robin relive it to make the boy wonder even angrier at the Titans.

"No," Robin responded warily. "Things just got out of hand, and there were a few sonic cannon blasts…"

"You got _shot_ out of the _tower_?" Slade's voice rose another octave.

"Well…yes," Robin sagged into his pillows, trying to not let the ever present fire burn up his heart completely.

"Are you okay?" Slade sat on the edge of Robin's bed. At first, Robin's muscles tensed reflexively, but he forced them to loosen up. It was clear Slade wasn't going to hurt him.

*Maybe he never wanted to,* the surprising thought popped into Robin's head, but he pushed it aside.

"I'm fine," Robin spoke, although he was far from it. Sure, in time his wounds would heal, but what about the emotional scars. Those wouldn't go away. He would be an outcast forever; a bad memory to all the Titans. But they would be able to forget; he would not.

"Robin," Slade grasped the boy's chin, forcing Robin to look at him.

"Slade, please," Robin said weakly, struggling to get out of Slade's rough grip and avoiding the man's hard stare. "Really, I'm okay."

"No Robin," Slade argued. "Look me in the _eye_ and tell me you're alright!"

Robin turned toward Slade, his heart pumping as he stared into the psycho's mind. But where he thought he'd find satisfaction and disturbing hunger, he found only patience and concern. Slade really did care about him.

"Robin," Slade's strong voice brought Robin back to reality. "Are you okay?"

Part of Robin wanted to insist that we was alright; to dismiss Slade like he always had. But Slade had saved him when the Titans couldn't. Slade had protected him when the Titan's didn't.

"How?" Robin whispered finally, closing his eyes behind his mask. "How could they do this to me?"

(Slade's POV)

Oh, this was just too good. As Robin closed his eyes and muttered those blessed words, I smiled ear to ear behind my mask. Robin was falling into my hands just as I planned.

"As I said before," I replied, keeping my voice calm and caring, "they aren't willing to stand up for the real you. The you _I_ know."

Was that _anger_ present on the boy wonder's face? Yes, it was. As Robin realized the truth behind my words, a wave of fear and doubt flashed across his face. It was then that I noticed how truly vulnerable Robin looked, and realized how doubtful he must have felt. His body was tense, waiting for another barrage of pain that it had grown to accept. The poor boy didn't have anyone to turn to…at least not yet.

Soon Robin would be all mine. He would bow to me and only me. For the first time, he would see me as his true master. Then, and only then, would my final mission be completed; I would have changed the boy wonder into my willing apprentice.

Yet, as I thought about this, I realized it wasn't just a mission anymore. Robin was too much precious me to just be an object; a servant. No, Robin would be my heir. My…son.

*But all in due time,* I reminded myself, even though the longing in my slow beating heart was growing. I had to be patient. I would _not_ lose Robin after everything I had done to secure his place beside me.

"Your injuries have almost healed completely," I said suddenly, getting off the bed and walking over to the door. "Once you are stable, I will show you the way out and then you can be on your way-

"No!" My smile widened at Robin's almost childlike plea. "Please stay," he looked down at his sheets, but it was too easy to imagine his cheeks turning bright red with embarrassment.

"Well…alright," I couldn't help but chuckle softly at Robin's smile as he heard me words. His _smile_! To think that Robin, the boy wonder, was _happy_ that I was staying with him was too good to be true. "But you need to sleep, Robin."

Going over to the counter in the room and grabbing a couple of sleeping pills, I turned, my hand holding them out to Robin. Gingerly the boy grasped them, and after my encouraging nod, swallowed them. Sinking further into his pillows, Robin turned to me, his eyes already drooping?

"Stay with me," he begged as his eyes fluttered closed. As I watched him settle into a peaceful slumber, my heart raced, driven by a single word.

*Forever.*

Ah! I'm sorry I know Slade's a criminal but this was awesome to write! I just love when Slade gets all possessive of Robin and how he wants Robin to be his kid! Anyways, I'm thinking more and more about possible endings and I think I've come up with a solution (which does include Batman being all fatherly), but I still have a few more chapters to go! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think about the Slade and Robin fatherly love!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this! The Teen Titans are not my idea and belong to their rightful and respected owners! Enjoy!

Ch. 16-Silver S

(Robin's POV)

It was a long time before I woke up again. Yet when I did, Slade was sitting right next to me. He had stayed. Shifting my position, I buried my head into my pillows, hoping Slade wouldn't realize I was awake. I didn't want to talk to him; not right now. Because if I did, I knew I would end up with more doubt in my mind and even more confused.

"Good morning, Robin," Slade spoke.

*Geez,* I thought to myself. *How can he tell I'm awake?* Still, I didn't want to keep Slade waiting, seeing as _I_ was the reason he was still here, so I pulled my head out of the pillows and turned to face him.

"Hi Slade," I winced at how hoarse my voice sounded. Showing signs of weakness was never okay for me, especially in front of my enemies.

*But is he really my enemy?* I pondered.

"How do you feel?" Slade stood from the chair he was sitting in and walked over to my bedside, eyeing me carefully.

"Fine," I replied, trying to make my voice sound stronger.

"Here," Slade walked over to the medicine cabinets.

*Oh no,* I thought nervously, *what if he tries to drug me? What if now that he's got me he's going to shoot me with something that will brainwash me?*

As I watched Slade pull out my impending doom, I cringed as he turned and thrust out his hand, revealing a…water bottle?

"Um, thanks," I stuttered, taking the water.

"You'll need to drink a lot of those to stay hydrated," Slade explained. "If you're hydrated you'll heal quicker."

Nodding quietly, I twisted the cap off the water bottle and, to my surprise, nothing hurt. There was some stiffness in my muscles, but that was to be expected. Even as I lifted my arm to drink the water bottle, nothing flared in pain. As I downed the whole bottle, I realized that I hadn't felt this good in a long time. My body didn't feel as exhausted as it usually did, and there weren't that many scratches left on my skin. Finishing the water bottle, I handed it back to Slade.

"Another then," the man spoke, but as he went to reach into the cabinet, he stopped. Cursing under his breath, Slade turned to me.

"I'm out of water," Slade explained, annoyed. "I'm going to have to go grab some more. In the mean time, _stay put._ Your body needs the rest."

"Okay," I rolled my eyes. But as Slade went to the door, a sudden thought occurred to me.

"Hey!" I shouted abruptly. After pausing, startled, Slade turned to me.

"Yes, Robin?" he asked.

"You're not thinking about…" My voice trailed off as I saw Slade roll his eye.

"No Robin, I'm not going to steal water bottles," he chuckled. "You'll be drinking legal water, okay?"

"Well I was just making sure!" I replied, angered by his laughter. "Because you steal a lot of stuff!"

Slade laughed again, but what I expected to be a cold and maniacal laugh was really warm and…fatherly?

*No, oh no! No, no, no! Slade is _not_ your father!* I reminded myself frantically, scared that I even thought of Slade like that. Slade was merely my savior; an acquaintance, maybe a friend…

*What the heck? Am I insane?* I scolded myself. *Since when is Slade anything but my enemy?*

"Robin?" I looked up to see Slade looking at me suspiciously.

"Okay," I muttered, "as long as you don't steal anything."

"Alright, as long as you don't leave this room," Slade replied.

"Deal," I spoke, even though I was planning to explore as soon as Slade left. Besides, Slade was probably going to steal the water anyway, so the deal was already null and void.

"I'll be back in ten minutes," Slade spoke, walking out the door and shutting it behind him. Straining my ears, I heard a window open outside my room and then a smooth _swoosh_, followed by the window shutting closed.

*Ten minutes,* I thought to myself. Getting out of my bed and making my way to the door, I thought to myself,

*Ten minutes to find out why I'm really here.*

TTTTTTTTTTTTT

(Slade's POV)

*Well, no doubt Robin's already looking around,* I thought as I jumped from rooftop to rooftop, headed for the small convenience store I knew was nearby. Luckily, I knew how curious Robin would be, so I called ahead and made sure all of the exits to the Control Room were sealed and the other villains were either in the control room or had left my headquarters. Then I asked who was stupid enough to drink all of the water bottles I had saved for Robin, but no one bothered to spill, so I would have to find that out later.

As the convenience store came into place, I chuckled. It might have been cute how Robin asked me to stay with him while he slept, but it was downright adorable when he had asked me if I was going to steal the water bottles for him, and then proceeded to pout about it. It was one of those few instances where Robin showed the still living child inside him, which only made me want him as my son more.

Landing on the roof of the convenience store, I found the air conditioning duct and pried open the rail on top, pleased to see that I would be able to fit. As I slid down the duct, I pulled a small bomb from my belt, ready to throw it once I had gotten my water. Once I slid down the duct into the store, I looked around to see if anyone noticed me, but the only person there was the cashier who had his headphones on. Stalking over to the drinks section, I found a small case of water bottles, and, picking it up, began to walk out the nearest back exit-

_WHAM!_

Before I could register a pipe hurtling toward me, my chest exploded with pain, causing me to drop my water and shoot through the wall and out the other side.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTT

(Robin's POV)

Walking through the dimly lit hallways of Slade's hideout, I kept glancing around me, expecting the man to jump out and punish me for disobeying him any minute. It had already been seven minutes (Slade had numerous clocks in his headquarters) and all I had managed to do was get myself lost in the labyrinth of Slade's hideout.

As I had just about had it, my foot caught something on the ground and I fell flat on my face. Slowly getting up after bits of pain, my eyes caught something shiny on one of the doors I had fallen nearby. Making my way over to the door, I knelt down to expect the surface when I sneezed.

*Man that thing is dusty,* I thought, and taking my arm, I rubbed the dust off to reveal the plaque's words, my heart stopping.

**Robin's Room**

*Robin's Room? _My_ room?* I thought frantically. *Did he think I was going to stay?*

*Did you think you were going to leave?* the thought popped into my head, but swatting it aside, I realized I had to see what was behind that door. For all I knew, it could be a torture chamber, or a lab room that Slade would perform experiments on me.

*Please let it be unlocked.* Reaching for the door handle, my heart thudded in my chest as I turned the knob and the door to myroom opened.

TTTTTTTTTTTT

(Slade's POV)

I really hated Raven. Ever since I had to fulfill that idiotic mission for her father, my tolerance with her had lessened, despite what I portrayed to her and the titans. At first I thought that girl had an incredible power that she was too cowardly to use, but then, as I watched her battle me as well as the other villains, I saw all the limitations that she put on herself. And I had no tolerance for people who limited themselves. At least Robin always fought his hardest (or at least what he thought was his hardest) no matter what side he was on. But with Raven, she rarely ever fought her hardest. It was always the same excuse, "I can't let my emotions run wild," or "I can't lose control."

And now the brat was fighting me, throwing rocks and sticks and whatever else she could find at me with (I will admit) impressive speed. While she didn't pose any great threat, she was making a scene, and sooner or later, people would notice the poles and cars flying everywhere.

"Where's Robin?" Raven yelled as she threw another car at me.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I replied, a little snide. *Oh so now you care about him, after you let Cyborg shoot him through a window,* I thought sarcastically as I flipped over a lamp post speeding my way.

"Liar!" Raven shouted. "Azerath Metrion ZINTHOS!" All around me, rocks began to uproot from the ground and shoot towards me. While I managed to avoid most of them, a few scratched through my armor, shooting bits of pain through my body. Even though I was okay, I began to heart distant shouts, and I knew it wouldn't be long before our fight was discovered.

TTTTTTTTTTTT

(Robin's POV)

In reality, it wasn't much at all. Just a black room with a small bed and a dresser. No lab tables, no torture machines, no strange medications or concoctions. Just…a bedroom. Sitting on the edge of the bed, I glanced around, but didn't see anything too suspicious. I couldn't find any obvious hidden cameras, although there probably were some hidden deep within the walls. But those could be found later.

*Wait, I did not just think that!* I thought, mentally slapping myself. *Once Slade gets back, I'm just going to thank him and go on my way.* Yet, as I pondered this, a part of me longed to stay with Slade. He had been so kind to me; it was hard to think about leaving.

*Enough of that,* I told myself, jumping off the bed and heading over to the dresser. *Let's see if Slade's already picked out my clothing.*

Pulling one of the drawers out, I was surprise to find it empty. Quickly pushing it back in, I pulled out the drawer below it only to have the same result. After pushing that one in and pulling the third drawer out hastily, I was about to slam the final drawer back into place when something in the back of the drawer caught my eye. Grabbing something that had been jammed into the corner, I unfolded the material to reveal…an apprentice uniform. It was my old apprentice uniform.

*I wonder if it still fits,* I thought, and this time I didn't scold myself. Staring at the front, I noticed how the silver S I had once torn off had been sewn neatly back into place.

_You're going to wish you hadn't done that._

_I only wish I'd done it sooner._

I fell onto the bed with the uniform in my hands as the memory flooded my mind.

_I have much to teach you, but the first thing you need to learn is _gratitude.

_I made you my apprentice. All my knowledge, all my power, all for you. But the only thing you care about is your WORTHLESS, LITTLE, FRIENDS!_

Staring at the uniform now, I couldn't help wonder if Slade was right. If I hadn't been grateful when he had offered everything he had to me and I had pushed him away.

*But he blackmailed you!* one part of me reasoned.

*Well he hasn't blackmailed me this time.* As I went to turn over the uniform, I felt an explosion go off in the distance, just as the distress button on the belt (Slade had once told me during my apprenticeship that the distress button that would go off and contact me if it detected Slade's body was in critical condition) went off in a wild fury.

TTTTTTTTTTTT

(Slade's POV)

That little brat. As I picked the small shards of glass out of armor, I glared at Raven, who was still trying to recover from her last attack. The girl had managed to blow up the convenience store I had attempted to take cover in and now glass was everywhere.

"Azerath…metrion…zinthos!" Raven huffed, and the glass around me began to charge at me. As I dodged the glass, my muscles flared in pain as I realized I was injured worse than I had thought. Limping over to the side of the now smoking store, I began to hear sirens.

*No!* I thought in outrage. *NO!* Suddenly the ground beneath me began to shake and something wrapped around my waist from behind me, pinning me to a nearby wall. Struggling to break free of my bonds, I caught sight of Raven flying down to where I was trapped, a vicious look in her eyes.

"It's time to end you! Permanently!" Raven shouted as a large shard of glass began to levitate.

"Azerath, Metrion, ZIN-

All of the sudden, a bo staff collided into Raven's abdomen, sending her to the ground. The bindings holding me fell, freeing me from the wall as the convenience store lit up from an explosion. My eyes searched for my rescuer, when my heart stopped as I saw Robin's hand grab mine and swing me outside the convenience store.

"Slade, we're going to have to run back to your hideout…fast," Robin yelled as we started to sprint. "Do you think you can make it?"

*I can do anything,* I thought as I nodded to the boy, my pride swelling as Robin and I took off into the night, fleeing from the sirens that were now surrounding the store. As I ran through the streets of Jump, I didn't feel the pain ripping through my muscles anymore. I didn't see the blurriness that was lurking around the edge of my vision. All I felt was pride for my boy, my apprentice, as I watched him flee with me into the night wearing his old apprentice uniform, with my silver S displayed proudly over his heart.

Oh…my…god… Wowie, okay where to begin? This was a long chapter but again, I didn't want to break it up. And I don't have anything against Raven, I just thought Slade should fight her, and there were little loose ends I had to throw in there for later. But anyways, read and review, there's probably going to be two or three more chapters, so if you have any last minute requests, now would be a good time to suggest them. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this! The Teen Titans are not my idea and belong to their rightful and respected owners!

Ch. 17

(Robin's POV)

I didn't know why I did it. Maybe it was because I felt like I still owed Slade his life after he had saved mine so many times. Maybe it was because I was still furious with the Titans. Or maybe…

*No!* I thought furiously as I stared at the wall in my hospital room. *That's can't be it! It just can't be!*

When Slade and I had gotten back to headquarters, he had ordered me to get some rest since I had elevated my heart rate when I was already in unstable condition. While part of me had wanted to resist and find out where Slade had staggered off to, I knew how weak I was. A little rest wouldn't hurt me.

Something shifted in my stomach, forcing me to crawl out of my bed and make my way over to the bathroom connect to my room. Opening the door, I screamed as I saw Slade waiting for me. What was he doing in there? I swiftly kicked Slade in the stomach, but instead of the grunt I expected him to make, I heard…glass?

Jumping back, I watched as glass fell from the ceiling. What was Slade doing dumping _glass_ on me? Was he _trying_ to kill me?

*I'll worry about that later, now I just have to focus on beating…Slade?* The criminal was nowhere in sight. As I looked around the room to see if Slade was somehow hiding, my attention turned to something above the sink. It was an interesting decoration to say the least. It was a metal square with metal behind it, but it wasn't really shiny or polished. And the weird thing was, the border of the square almost looked it had shards of glass on the edges-

I just barely made it to the toilet before I began to vomit, the armor on my apprentice uniform protecting me from the glass as I was sick.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTT

(Slade's POV)

As I opened my eyes from a peaceful sleep-

*Wait, I never sleep!*

Bolting upright, my back shifted painfully as I looked around the room I had been lying in. It was a small chamber, definitely in my headquarters, but what was I-

"_We made it Slade," Robin gasped as we both limped through the hallways of my headquarters._

"_You need to get some rest, young man," I replied. "Your heart rate is too high for your current condition. Go back to the infirmary."_

"_But Slade," the boy argued. I didn't have time to think about how adorable he looked. My own vitals were starting to weaken. That Goth girl had managed to injure me. I had to get Robin out of my hair so I could perform the necessary healing on my injuries and then I would be fine. Then I would go back to Robin._

"_Robin," I hissed. Looking at me frustrated, Robin turned and walked off. _

_*Please let him listen to me,* I prayed as I limped off to my equipment room._

"_Slade?" a voice rang on my arm._

"_Yes, Mad Mod?" I hissed. _

"_Is everything alright?" the Brit asked. _

_*You almost let me get killed, but other than that, you're doing a great job,* I thought sarcastically. But still, I didn't need them. Robin had saved me. Robin had come through for me. Just as I had come through for him._

"_Monitor the boy's emotions," I ordered and then staggered into my equipment room where I proceeded to treat myself…_

As I thought about the previous night, pride filled me, rushing through my veins, giving me my own thrill. Robin had saved me, his enemy, from his teammate.

"Ex-teammate," I thought happily as I got up and started to walk down the hall toward the boy's room.

"Slade? Slade!" Control Freak's voice boomed from my arm. "It's Robin!"

"Yes, yes, I'm on my way now," I replied, rolling my eye.

"No, something's happening to Robin!" Control Freak shouted.

I was sprinting before my legs even knew to run.

TTTTTTTTTTTT

(Slade's POV)

"Robin!" I shouted as I flew through the door to the boy's hospital room, my heart dropping as I noticed he wasn't in his bed. My eyes made their way over to the bathroom, where to my dismay there was glass on the floor everywhere.

"No! Oh dear god NO!" I shouted as I flew to the bathroom.

*Robin please don't be hurt! Oh Robin don't be dead!* I pleaded. As I flicked on the lights, I frantically searched for Robin, my eyes scanning over the broken mirror and finally settling on his curled up body in the corner of the room.

"Robin!" I cried as I stepped over the glass and into the corner. Leaning down next to my boy, my precious boy, I prayed as I put my fingers on his neck to check his pulse. At first, I thought I felt nothing, but then, sure enough, a muddled pulse beat against my fingers.

"Slade," Robin croaked, fluttering his eyes. It was then that I realized Robin's mask had been torn off, as I saw his real eyelids beginning to open.

"Sh," I whispered as I held the boy to me, picking him up in my arms and cradling him near my chest. Two of my fingers gently closed his lids, so that his eyes would remain unseen. While part of me really wanted to finally see the boy's eyes, I respected his need for privacy.

"It's alright Robin," I whispered.

And there, in that bathroom, I did something I hadn't done in a long time. I comforted someone. I put Robin's head near my heart so he could hear its strong steady beat, and I held him, whispering soothing thoughts in his ears.

"Slade," Robin breathed heavily as he snuggled up to my chest.

"I'm here Robin. I'm here," I soothed, tightening my grip on the boy. Shifting Robin's weight to one of my hands, I used the other to gently sweep Robin's damp hair away from his face, revealing the child's innocent face.

"I'm here Robin. I'm here."

TTTTTTTTTTT

(Batman's POV!)

That son of a bitch. How_ dare_ he even _think_ about taking away my child! My son! And to manipulate Robin like Slade had, it was unthinkable! Slade had warped everything in my son's life, twisting it and molding it to his own liking. So far everything had gone according to Slade's plan…but not anymore.

Tonight I was getting my son back, and _nothing_ was going to get in my way.

TTTTTTTTTTT

(Slade's POV)

It was when I was placing Robin into his hospital bed that I heard a thump on the roof. It could have been anything, but just to be safe.

"Mad Mod," I hissed into my communicator on my arm, "Batman is still detained, correct?"

"Slade," the Brit croaked, and before I had time to register that his body must have been beaten to a pulp for him to make such a pitiful sound, a black gloved hand smashed through the window near me, grabbing me by my arm and pulling me out of the room and into the night where I could only imagine who was waiting for me.

* * *

><p>NA-NA-NA-NA-NA-NA-NA-NA-BATMAN! Batman vs. Slade! Read and Review, it's almost time for the final chapter!<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this! The Teen Titans are not my idea and belong to their rightful and respected owners!

Ch. 18-Choices and Their Consequences

(Slade's POV)

"_Slade," the Brit croaked, and before I had time to register that his body must have been beaten to a pulp for him to make such a pitiful sound, a black gloved hand smashed through the window near me, grabbing me by my arm and pulling me out of the room and into the night where I could only imagine who was waiting for me. _

I landed harshly on the rooftop of my headquarters, my back hitting the concrete as a dark shadow loomed over me.

"Batman," I growled. Just what I needed right now. Robin was probably still having convulsions in that bathroom and I had to deal with his brute of a father. But this time, I was going to end things quickly. I _did_ have an apprentice to attend to.

"Deathstroke," Batman hissed, just as dangerously.

"I told you, it's Slade!" I swiftly rocketed off the ground, punching the bat square in the jaw. As my arm was returning, he caught it, and using my momentum, launched me across the rooftop.

"Not bad, Batsy," I teased. "If only you had been able to teach that move to your son before I got him."

"Stay. Away. From. DICK!" Batman shouted as he lunged towards me. Barely missing his outstretched hand, I ducked and tried to sweep the man's feet out from under him. But my feet hit nothing but air as Batman flipped and landed behind me. When he went to kick my back, I managed to duck and spin around, tripping one of his feet so he became unbalanced. That moment was all I needed; while Batman was trying to reposition himself I went to knock him hard in the chest-

Batman grabbed my foot mid-kick, and twisting it, used it to hurtle me into the ground. Before I could get up, he grabbed me by my chest plate and threw me across the roof. Landing on the ground with a sickening thud, I slowly rose from the roof. Batman had obviously been practicing. Breathing heavily, I watched as Batman inched his way closer to me, knowing I only had seconds before the Dark Knight attacked again. But for whatever reason, Batman dropped his fighting stance.

Just as a star bolt hit my back, exploding and sending me to the ground.

"Good hit, Starfire," I recognized Raven's smug voice. I began to worry. There was no way I would be able to defeat the Titans _and_ Batman.

"Nice timing," Batman spoke to the Titans. "Now if you'll arrest him, I'll go make sure Robin's okay."

*Over my dead body,* I thought, getting into a fighting stance. I didn't care how many there were, I didn't care how powerful they were; they _were not_ taking Robin away from me. But just as I went to attack Batman, the ground beneath my feet shifted and shards of glass came hurtling at me.

"Azerath Metrion ZINTHOS!" Raven shouted and more debris on the roof came at me. Dodging all of it, I went to kick her when a hand came out of nowhere and grabbed my throat. Gasping for air, I cringed in pain as I was slammed against the rooftop again by Batman.

"Never. Touch. Him. _Again,_" the Bat growled, squeezing my throat harder.

"You kids go get Robin," he ordered the Titans. "I'll watch Slade."

"Yes sir," Beast Boy replied. Watching in dismay as they began to go to the window, suddenly a cannonball exploded right before them. Looking up, the Titans, Batman, and I were met with the sight of all the villains on taller rooftops.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to go through us first," Mad Mod smiled. Turning to the hundred villains waiting with him, his smile widened. "All of us."

Batman's grip on my neck loosened, and in that split second, I lurched up at him, grabbing him by the arm and launching him onto another rooftop.

"FIRE!" Mad Mod yelled as cannon fire erupted and the battle for Robin began.

TTTTTTTTTTTT

(Robin's POV, remember this?)

_Pain, hurt, pain, glass, pain, fire, shatter, hurt_

_**You won't admit it, but at some level, you enjoyed stealing for me.**_

_Memory, pain, mirror, pain, fire, pain, _

_**It was a **_**thrill**_**, wasn't it?**_

_Pain, adrenaline, fire, glass_

_**You're going to keep stealing Robin.**_

_Master, order, steal, _

_**And you're going to keep getting that thrill.**_

_Slade, order, steal, thrill_

_**And sooner or later, you will see things my way…**_

_My way…_

My eyelids opened sluggishly as the sounds of things crashing and exploding awakened me. Looking around the bathroom, I groaned as I saw the glass lying on the floor. I hadn't seen Slade. I had seen me. But the scary thing was; I had seen Slade _in_ me. I had seen it and now I couldn't deny the evil inside me. Just like the fire. At first I had hoped that the fire in my heart would die down, but it hadn't.

Still, I wasn't just Slade. After feeling that my mask wasn't on my face, I gingerly picked up a shard of glass, and looked at my baby blues. In those eyes held my story; the light that would show my destiny…my way. Because even though Slade was in me, so was Batman. And even though I had evil inside me, I had good inside me too. I didn't just steal, I saved. I didn't just kill hope, I created it.

But which one did I do more?

That was the question that only I had the answer to. Looking out the broken window, I spotted signs of a battle going on, and a big one.

*I'm needed,* I thought. Looking down at my apprentice uniform, I saw how horrible I looked. Quickly stripping off the heavy armor plates, I simply had on a black suit. Heading back into my room, I found my old uniform which had been tossed into the back of the room. Grabbing my utility belt, I opened one of the back pockets. Sliding my hand in, I grabbed my extra mask that I had stored in there; my old mask. Putting it on, I noticed how the small points on my temples weren't covered because this mask didn't have the spikes at the end.

Once I had smoothed on the mask, I looked out the window. My friends needed me, my enemies needed me, my father needed me, and my master needed me.

*But who do _I_ need?* I thought as I slipped out the window, heading into battle with no idea what side I was on.

TTTTTTTTTTTT

It was easy enough to get onto the rooftop where the Titans (all of them), and the villains (all of them too) were fighting.

*The Titans must have called ahead for allies,* I thought as I searched for the fight I was really interested in. Hearing a fight from above, I looked up to see Batman and Slade fighting on a rooftop nearby. Grabbing the bird-a-rang shooter I had brought, I used it to sling myself over to the rooftop where they were brawling. My arrival had seemingly gone unnoticed. As I watched the two of them fight from the shadows, I figured that both were evenly matched. But they were both evenly tired. I could tell how both of them were starting to get sloppy. Or at least, sloppy for them anyway. It was only a matter of time before one of them got a lucky hit and my choice would be taken away. I had to make my decision now.

Yet as I appeared from the shadows, I stepped on a piece of glass, causing a loud crunch to sound. Both Batman and Slade turned to see me, their eyes widening.

"Robin," both of them said in unison. I began to open my mouth to speak when cannonballs came out of nowhere, exploding all around us. As my body tumbled through the air, my arm somehow managed to grab the edge of one of the building's ledges that was a few feet from the roof. Looking down, I realized that Slade was on the rooftop below me. Just as I was about to jump from my perch, I heard Batman get up on the rooftop of the building ledge I was dangling from.

"R-Robin," Batman stuttered, and then ran to the edge of the roof, looking down at me. "Robin!" Batman reached out his hand. "Take my hand, Robin!"

"No!" a voice sounded from below me. Looking down, I saw Slade had gotten to his feet and was now looking up at me, his arms outstretched. "Let go, Robin!"

It was time to choose.

TTTTTTTTTTT

(Robin's POV)

A million different thoughts swirled through my head as I dangled there, caught between my fate of defeating crime and fighting evil with Batman and my destiny to realize my true potential with Slade. But above all my thoughts, a single memory rose to the surface.

_Who knows, I might even become like a father to you?_

_I already have a father._

It was true; I did. But I had left that father, and he had pushed me away. And even when I had needed him here, he had left while Slade was there to comfort me.

Then again, by the same token, Slade had hurt me to. He had used me and belittled me and made me weak in the name of making me stronger. Slade had always seen me as a prize, but did he think differently now?

As I hung by the ledge of the building, I didn't know what to do. Fall into Slade's arms, or take Batman's hand. Fall into power, or rise into greatness. The fire in my heart was burning yet again, but I knew even my fire didn't know which side to burn for. Slade had said he was the only person who could quench the flames of my fire, but living with Batman had also quenched the flames. Batman was the closest thing I ever had to a father, but maybe Slade would be closer. Maybe he wouldn't. Both Batman and Slade needed me, and I realized that I needed both of them. But I could only have one.

I let go of the ledge…

And took my father's hand.

TTTTTTTTTTTT

(Slade's POV, present tense)

I don't know. I don't know why Robin did it. Why he took his Batman's hand and accepted that he would never be truly powerful? I know I wouldn't have. But maybe that's why Robin didn't choose me. I wish I knew.

As I gaze at the Titan's Tower from a nearby rooftop, I hear metal hit the roof behind me.

"Robin," I try to say as threateningly as possible, but it's hard to hide the eagerness in my voice. Turning around, I find that Robin is not on the roof, but instead, a metal box has been dropped nearby. Walking to the box, I open its metal lid to find a computer chip. At first I do not understand, but then I realize that it is the computer chip needed to run one of the guns I had. The gun that Robin stole.

Beneath the chip, there is a small piece of paper. Taking the paper, I unfold it, revealing words that I immediately know were written by Robin.

_More probes huh? You're not very creative. _

_The Titans told me everything about your plot. They said that you were just using the villains and the probes so that I could be your apprentice. They said it was just a long strain of manipulation, but… _

_I can't believe you did all of that for me. You put up with those idiot villains in hopes that I would join you. Maybe I was wrong for taking Batman's hand… _

_But I did, and I have to live with my choice. I just wanted to tell you my gratitude for all you have done for me. So maybe you __**have**__ taught me a thing or two._

_Robin._

A smile forms on my face, as I tuck the paper into my belt and pick up the chip. Robin is still mine for the taking. And sooner or later, that boy will be mine.

_All _mine.

**Epilogue**

(Robin's POV, present tense)

I stare at the sunset from the tower's rooftop as I listen to Beast Boy and Cyborg fight over the remote for the hundredth time. It feels good to be home, especially after the Titans apologized and explained why they had acted so badly to me. Yet still…

I can't help but wonder if grabbing Bruce's hand was the right choice. I haven't seen him since that night. He claimed he had to make sure everything was alright in Gotham, but I'm not sure.

A soft thud sounds from the rooftop behind me. Turning around, my eyes widen as I see Bruce walking over to me.

"Bruce?" I cock an eyebrow. "What are you doing here?"

"Checking on my son," he replies, sitting down next to me. "It really is a nice view of the water from up here."

"Look, Bruce, I'm sorry about everything," I try to apologize in hopes that Bruce will leave me alone, but before I can finish, Bruce wraps me in his arms. At first I am uncertain, but as Bruce holds me tight into his chest, I smile and embrace him.

"Dick," he whispers. "You have nothing to be sorry about. I'm the one who should be sorry. It wasn't right of me to leave you here in Jump on your own without any help when you needed it."

"I didn't need help too often," I point out, smiling wryly.

"I know Dick, that's one of the reasons I'm proud to be your father," Bruce rubbed my shoulder encouragingly. "That, and what you did today."

I shift uncomfortably. "Bruce, I'm still not sure-

"I know," he speaks, and for a moment I think he's going to lecture me about right and wrong, but instead, he grips me tighter and whispers fervently,

"I love you."

**TTTTTTTTTTTT**

* * *

><p>The end! Except for the alternate end of course!<p> 


	19. Chapter 18: ALTERNATE ENDING

**Alternate Ending**

(Robin's POV)

I let go of the ledge…

And fell into my master's arms.

"DICK!" Batman shouted, and while I could hear the pain in his voice, I turned away, into Slade's chest. This time I wouldn't come crawling back to him. Not when Slade was ready, waiting below with his arms outstretched.

TTTTTTTTTTTT

(Robin's POV, present tense)

"Are you ready?" Slade shoves me playfully as we enter into the training gym. "Yesterday I gave you quite a beating. Wouldn't want that bruise of yours getting bigger, now would we?"

"Just get your bo staff," I smile. At once, Slade's bo staff has extended and is coming towards me. Grabbing the staff, I use his momentum to throw Slade off his feet. He doesn't go very far, but I still smile wider. I'm learning.

(Slade's POV)

"Someone's got a big ego today," I tease. Robin rolls his eyes, and we continue fighting together. Robin has gotten better over the past few days with me, but he still has a lot to learn.

But he has begun learning, and that's what matters. The fact that he's accepting his place, his potential, his power. He's beginning to see things my way.

And that's all I could have ever asked for.

**Epilogue**

(?)

So this was Jump? From what I had heard, I expected it to be more, desolate. It did, after all, have one of the highest crime rates in the world. Yet as I ran across the rooftops of Jump, I still caught glimpses of people walking around, talking, even throwing parties. Because even though Jump had one of the highest crime rates in the world, they did have the Teen Titans.

The Teen Titans had always been a mystery to me. For five distinct teenagers to work together like that, it was unbelievable. Well, I should say four…which brought me to the real reason I was here. The fifth Titan, Robin; the boy wonder himself…transformed from a great hero into a ruthless villain. At first, everyone had thought it couldn't have been true.

That was what I thought too, until a few days ago, when I caught a glimpse of Robin's partner in crime. The black and orange mask that had haunted my childhood was there, staring deep down into the soul it had darkened. I knew that Robin had been manipulated; anyone who worked for Slade had been. Even I had been at one point.

I skidded to a stop as Titan's Tower came into my view. Pulling out a book, I sat on the rooftop waiting for one of the Titans to come out on duty against a monster or a criminal. Once they were done, I could talk to them about potentially joining their team. While I never worked well with others to say the least, I knew I had to help Robin. I had to make him see what a conniving, evil…man Slade was.

As I opened my book, I smiled as I began to read a poem from my favorite poet, Robert Frost. And tonight, I was lucky, for I turned the page in the book that held my favorite poem.

_Whose woods these are I think I know._

_His house is in the village though;_

_He will not see me stopping here_

_To watch his woods fill up with snow._

_My little horse must think it queer_

_To stop without a farmhouse near_

_Between the woods and frozen lake_

_The darkest evening of the year._

_He gives his harness bells a shake_

_To ask if there is some mistake._

_The only other sound's the sweep_

_Of easy wind and downy flake._

_The woods are lovely, dark and deep._

_But I have promises to keep,_

_And miles to go before I sleep,_

_And miles to go before I sleep._

It was a beautiful poem, and I wished I could have read more, but just as I finished reading the last line, I noticed the changeling come out of the tower to fight the villain Cinderblock. While part of me really wanted to stay in the dark shadows of my building…

*I have promises to keep. And miles to go before I sleep,*

The changeling beat Cinderblock easily. Approaching him, I called out his name, Beast Boy, and watched as he turned around. I was uncomfortable with the way he looked at me with curiosity; it had been a long time since I had ever really interacted with anyone. But I had to do this. I had to save Robin…

*And miles to go before I sleep.*

* * *

><p>Okay so that's the ending! And I do not own the poem Stopping by the Woods on a Snowy Evening, it belongs to its rightful and respected owners as well as Teen Titans which belong to their rightful and respected owners as well as Batman which belongs to the rightful and respected owners! Whew... I hope you guys like it! Please Read and Review, this was an amazing first story and I couldn't have asked for anything better! And yes, there will be a sequel based on this ending! Hope you guys enjoyed the story, thanks to all of you who reviewed! I'm probably going to have an Author's Note up soon, but for now thanks to everyone who read the story and I hope it was just as fun for you to read as it was for me to write.<p> 


	20. Author's Note

Hey guys! So I just wanted to say thank you for all who read this! I loved writing this and it was really cool to hear what you guys had to say, so this is my thanks;

**ajas136: Thank you so much! You were my first reviewer ever, and I really appreciate that! As for Red X, I vote option 2!**

**Cold Cruel and Collected: You were one of my first reviewers too, so thanks for taking the time to review a newby's work! Your story, Lost In Transmission was one of the first stories I ever read about Slade and Robin, and I loved it!**

**KaliAnn: Bad guys having a conference is always fun to picture as well as people being persuaded to become evil. I hoped the rest of this story was just as fun to picture! Just finished Final Destiny and it was amazing!**

**Thaliag.2: Thank you as well! Haha this might sound surprising but I was reading a review of yours when I got the inspiration for chapter 13! And Teen Titans definitely has the better Robin!**

**Fluffy Dark Unicorn: Just so you know, you were one of the sources for the inspiration that came for the final chapters. When you wondered if Robin would be good or go to Slade, I thought about having two endings! P.S. The cat in your profile pic looks strangely similar to mine…**

**batman-defeats-all: NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA BATMAN! Haha, just had to get that out of way! Thank you so much for all of your hilarious reviews, they were always fun to read! Originally I wasn't going to involve Batman in the story too much but after talking with you I changed my mind and I'm really glad I did!**

**dlsky: Um, can I just say you're really good at writing torture? All though you're good at writing in general! Thank you for giving me tips and advice, it was much appreciated!**

**AriehXIV: I'm glad you liked my torture chapter, and the chapter where Slade has a little chat with Robin about how Robin likes to steal, those were probably two of my favorite chapters to write! (mumbles) So uh…what's your favorite character is Super Smash Bros….**

**lilygirl7707: Thanks to you for your UPDATE SOONs! Haha they were great motivation, hopefully I updated soon enough **

**Dreams2Paper11: Okay, your reviews were probably some of the most interesting to read. I really liked your suggestions and I hope you don't mind but I plan on using some of them in the sequel! Second Chances is coming along greatly by the way, can't wait for the next chapter!**

**Swallow Tale: You, my friend, are hilarious, as seen in your reviews. But you're also really nice for reviewing in the first place! Off topic, thank you for giving me encouragement about Twisted Fate, I hope you like it!**

**booklover90: I hope you enjoyed Robin going with Slade! And yes, I plan on doing much with Robin and Slade, MWA HA HA HA :D (p.s. not slash XP)**

**lilihearts: I'm glad you like mah story! Haha thanks that meant a lot! And honestly, who isn't addicted to Teen Titans! I'm RobXStar too, although I don't really care which way it goes, I just have a preference for RobXStar, although some of the RobXRae fics I've read are pretty good!**

Well, I hope that was everybody! And if it wasn't…PLEASE FORGIVE ME AND THE WOES I HAVE CAST UPON YOU!

Anyway, I'm taking some days off to think about All Theirs (possible title) and about the new character I'm throwing in there as well as if I want to make Slade meaner in the sequel. If you have any suggestions, I promise you get a **thrill** from sharing them! Haha until then, later guys, thanks again to all who read!


End file.
